


El caso Choi

by safosinmusas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Drama, JiHan, Jicheol, JunHao - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, Thriller, asesinato, chansoon, inspector - Freeform, investigación, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, policia, seokhoon, verkwan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Un famoso idol asesinado en su propio hogar.Dos inspectores en busca de respuestas.Ocho sospechosos que deben ser investigados.Un único culpable.¿Podrá el inspector Lee Jihoon y su compañero Lee Seokmin encontrar al culpable antes de que aparezca una nueva víctima?





	1. Chapter 1

La multitud de periodistas se agolpaba frente al cordón policial como buitres a la espera de una buena presa: una noticia con la que atraer a las masas y aumentar la audiencia. Entre ellos y los vecinos curiosos que querían un nuevo cotilleo que poder extender a lo largo de toda la urbanización, conseguían que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. Después de una noche más sin dormir, lo último que necesitaba era atender la curiosidad de los demás cuando ni si quiera sabía quien era la víctima. Apartó uno a uno a quienes se abalanzaban sobre él, ignorando sus molestas preguntas y el flash de las cámaras, para poder alcanzar el límite establecido por la policía. Enseñó la placa al policía que custodiaba la entrada de la casa y con una seña le pidió que los despachara, no quería a nadie entrometiéndose en su investigación y no revelaría nada a ninguna cadena de televisión o periódico que quisiese alimentarse a costa de un hombre sin suerte. Pasó por delante de sus compañeros, evitando comenzar una conversación sobre su gran reputación y conseguir que retrasaran su trabajo, quería que cada rincón fuese fotografiado y que todas las pruebas quedasen marcadas antes de que volviese. Estaba allí para encontrar respuestas, no para recibir los halagas de un panda de ineptos incapaces de concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Sin necesidad de indicaciones, siguió su instinto hasta el cuarto de baño de la segunda planta, el lugar donde yacía la víctima. Una sonrisa tranquila se dibujaba en su rostro y los párpados permanecían cerrados como si solamente estuviese dormido, esperando a que su sueño terminase para volver a abrir los ojos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó con seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor en lo que tenía delante y comenzando con su característico ritual antes de empezar con un nuevo caso. Desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, dobló las mangas de su camisa hasta colocarlas por sus codos meticulosamente y se colocó los guantes de látex que siempre llevaba consigo.

— Buenos días, agente Lee —Un joven le tendía su mano enguatada a modo de saludo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Odiaba a la gente que merodeaba a su alrededor con un aura de felicidad a su alrededor como si no les afectase todo el mal que había en el mundo y aquel policía parecía sacado de un catálogo de Mr. Wonderful—. Soy Lee Seokmin y seré su compañero en este caso.

— Trabajo solo, no necesito un compañero —Dijo sin más, apartándolo de su camino y caminando hasta la víctima que reposaba en la bañera—. Ahora, cuéntame que tenemos aquí y podrás marcharte a casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Seokmin no mostró si sus palabras le habían intimidado o si su falta de atención a la mano que mantenía extendida le hubiese molestado, se limitó a bajarla de nuevo y colocarse a su lado, acuclillándose cerca para tener mejor visión de cada detalle del cuerpo de la víctima. A Jihoon le molestaba tener a la gente a su alrededor, pero necesitaba conseguir toda la información que el chico tenía antes de poder despedirse de él y empezar su parte favorita, la búsqueda de respuestas.

— Choi Seungcheol, 29 años, originario de Daegu y uno de los idols de moda con más éxito en estos días —Comenzó a relatar lo que sabía hasta ahora, esperando encontrar algún gesto en su compañero que indicase que le prestaba atención. Parecía inútil esforzarse, no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente y no permitiría ayuda externo. Sin embargo, Seokmin no se rendía nunca—. Presenta marcas de dedos en cuello, cadera y muslos, unas extrañas heridas rodeando muñecas y tobillos, una serie de arañazos en la parte superior de la espalda y múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo realizados sin un patrón aparente. No sabremos mucho más hasta que el forense realice su autopsia —Tomó la falta de respuesta o acción como una señal de que quería que continuase hablando, así que prosiguió con su relato. El agente estaba demasiado ocupado analizando el color del agua—. Esta mañana no se presentó en el estudio a la hora acordada, su representante vino para regañarle por faltar al trabajo y nos llamó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo.

— Quiero hablar con él —Introdujo un dedo en el agua, extrañándose del calor que sentía a través del guante. Si interpretaba que el agua se calentó poco antes de que el representante llegase y se guiaba por la hora en la que apareció, el tiempo que tardó en llamar a los servicios de emergencia y el que tardaron en contactar con él, debería estar mucho más fría. Después de cinco horas, no podía continuar tan cálida—. ¿Alguien más a parte de nosotros dos y el hombre que lo encontró estuvo aquí?

— Nadie, señor. El representante se quedó aquí hasta que llegué y ordené que ninguno entrase aquí hasta que llegase.

Las heridas del rostro habían sido producidas por un cuchillo de cocina, posiblemente del propio Seungcheol y habían sido colocadas de forma tan aleatoria que incluso parecía ensayada. Cada corte había sido realizado con diferentes tamaños y direcciones, dejando espacio entre cada uno para que pudiesen apreciarse mejor. Tomó la mano del chico, sintiendo lástima por él y su magullado cuerpo. Acarició con delicadeza las señales de su muñeca derecha que parecían quemaduras más que heridas creadas por un cuchillo, apreciando su tacto tanto como el látex le permitía. El agua había borrado cualquier rastro que le indicase como podría habérselas hecho o el material con el que habían sido provocadas. ¿Qué le habían hecho a ese pobre hombre? No le importaba su vida o quien era, solo le interesaba descubrir como había acabado muerto en la ducha de su propia casa.

— Le ataron las muñecas y los pies —Dijo Seokmin justo cuando creía que ya se había marchado a casa—. Una cuerda al rozarse crea la fricción necesaria para provocar las quemaduras. Que le dieran dos vueltas a la cuerda explica que haya dos líneas rojizas con poca distancia entre ellas.

Levantó la cabeza asombrado por su rápido análisis y se encontró con que revisaba la otra muñeca con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa que parecía ser un tatuaje perenne en su rostro había sido sustituido por una mueca y la concentración había suplido cualquier muestra de su genuina alegría. Podría soportarle si permanecía así, quieto, hablando solo cuando pudiese aportar buenas ideas. Lo observó con curiosidad, animándole a que siguiese compartiendo con él lo que pensaba. Si era capaz de deducir a simple vista lo mismo que él, quizás comenzase a replantearse la opción de tener un compañero.

— Por la tranquilidad en su rostro, el asesino no pudo ser un desconocido. No había señales de forcejeo en la puerta y él no parecía asustado.

« Chico listo » pensó Jihoon mientras observaba el rostro de la víctima « Molesto, pero alguien conveniente ». Volvió a centrarse en el cuerpo, apreciando las marcas en su cuello y colocando su mano para compararlas. Quien le hiciese aquello, debía ser alguien conocido y con unas manos mucho más grandes que él. Levantándolo un poco, acarició los arañazos, por la zona donde se encontraban, la profundidad y lo inflamados que estaban, solo podía llegar una conclusión: había sido una noche intensa para Choi Seungcheol. Ya tenía dos sospechosos, quien disfrutase con él de una buena aventura y el representante. Para mantenerse a salvo en su negocio y conservar un historial de casos resueltos tan impecables como el suyo, no podía confiar de nadie.

— Estarás de prueba —Añadió, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos—. Si eres útil, te conservaré a mi lado y terminaremos de resolver esto. Llama al representante y cítalo en la comisaría. Descubre quien estuvo en su cama anoche y la relación que mantenían —Fue enumerando las tareas que quería que realizase mientras se levantaba y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Quiero que el forense nos haga un análisis completo, necesitamos saber que consumió, como murió y cuando lo hizo —Antes de marcharse para analizar cada habitación de esa casa y poder ir su casa para recoger lo necesario para unas cuantas noches sin dormir, sumergido en la oficina y escondido entre pruebas que no conducirían a ninguna parte—. Seokmin, te quiero convertido en mi sombra ¿Entendido?

La respuesta del agente nunca llegó a sus oídos, pero no importaba, ya sabía cuál era. No podría quitarse de encima al novato aunque lo intentase, su sonrisa y la seguridad en su mirada se lo dejaban bien claro. Mientras tuviese que mantenerlo a su lado, se aprovecharía de la inteligencia que demostraba tener. Un único vistazo al número que le llamaba y supo que podría ponerle a prueba antes de lo esperado. Contestó el teléfono para que el tono dejase de repiquetear en su cabeza, aumentando el dolor y consiguiendo aumentar su mal humor. Escuchó atentamente como el policía se enorgullecía de haber mantenido intacto a un hombre que decía ser el asesino de Seungcheol. Sabía que él no era a quien buscaban sin necesidad de interrogatorio, le bastaba la descripción y la forma en la que había llegado para saberlo. Sin embargo, debía cumplir el protocolo y ocuparse de cualquier oportunista que ganaría algo si se entregaba a la policía.

— Vamos —Le ordenó a su compañero—. Tenemos al culpable.

Con un gesto de su mano evitó que preguntase sobre el cómo, el por qué o el quién. Cuanto menos supiese, más posibilidades tenía de ponerle a prueba y conseguir beneficiarse de esa inteligencia que parecía tener. Le miró de reojo, asegurándose de que le seguía por las escaleras. ¿No le dolía sonreír tanto?¿No tenía ninguna preocupación que arruinarse su felicidad? Por el amor de dios, había un hombre muerto en la bañera y un asesino suelto ¿Por qué no se alteraba? Lee Seokmin se iba a convertir en el mayor dolor de cabeza que había tenido desde que entró a trabajar en el departamento de Policía de Busan y lo que más le molestaba a Jihoon era esa sonrisa que tanto se parecía a la suya, porque le recordaba quién era y lo qué hizo.


	2. Chapter 2

La sala de interrogatorios siempre le había parecido fría y solitaria, el lugar perfecto para hacer hablar al criminal más fuerte. Solo tenía que apagar las cámaras de seguridad, demostrar que no tenía miedo y saberse el vencedor de la batalla que tendría lugar entre ellos. Utilizaba medios cuestionables, pero sus resultados eran tan grandiosos que todos hacían la vista gorda y fingían que no oían los gritos de los interrogados. Allí podría ser él mismo, calculador y racional. Mantenía el control sobre los demás y lograba lo que deseaba con un par de palabras o unos cuantos golpes bien dados. Hasta ahora, en los siete años que llevaba de servicio, siempre había salido satisfecho de allí. Sin embargo, aquel no era su día. El chico frente a él se negaba a cooperar y lo único que consiguió de su parte era un: "Yo maté a Choi Seungcheol". Lo que para los demás era una clara evidencia de que era el culpable, para él no era más que una broma de mal gusto que solo les hacía perder tiempo para atrapar al verdadera. La vista esquiva del sospechoso, el nerviosismo de sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa y su voz automática, como si estuviese leyendo un guión, mantenían su mente alerta. Estaba protegiendo a alguien. No había duda. Su actitud distante y el miedo que parecía apoderarse de él no era por si mismo, era provocado por la necesidad de mantener a salvo a alguien más.

— Jihoon —Llamó Seokmin a su lado, levantando la mirada del sospechoso por primera vez desde que habían llegado—. Déjame a mi, por favor

Se limitó a asentir, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y esperar pacientemente a la primera metedura de pata de sus compañero. Si era capaz de superar la idiotez del resto de sus compañeros, sería una bendición. Un policía debía ver más allá de las pruebas. El hecho de que se presentase allí alegando que él había sido el culpable, no quería decir que lo fuese. Siempre se escondía algo tras la evidencia, la primera opción nunca era el resultado.

— Disculpa las formas de mi compañero, es un poco brusco cuando necesita respuestas. Necesitamos tu ayuda, así podremos protegerte a ti y a la persona a la que defiendes— « ¡Bingo! » pensó Jihoon con regocijo al ver como el sospechoso esquivaba su vista rápidamente y su respiración se alteraba mostrando lo mucho que le había afectado ese último dato. Se sentía atrapado y eso era muy bueno para la investigación—. Con tu colaboración, podremos conseguir llegar al final de todo este asunto —Le dedicó una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas y en segundos lo tuvo comiendo de su mano, eficaz y rápido. El "poli bueno" le había ganado. Debía aceptar que la amabilidad de Seokmin sería de mucha ayuda—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— H-hansol Vernon Chwe...

— ¿Mataste a Choi Seungcheol? —Negó, dando pie a la siguiente pregunta—. Pero sabes quien fue... —Un asentimiento y sus sospechas quedaron completamente aseguradas, había dado en el clavo: estaba protegiendo a alguien—. Necesitamos saber qué pasó, Vernon.

Suspiró, se removió incomodo en la silla y miró sus manos esposadas antes de tener el valor suficiente para dirigirse a ellos. Era la señal que Jihoon necesitaba para saber que cooperaría sin problemas. A partir de aquí, podrían avanzar con la investigación y comenzar a unir las piezas del puzzle. El asesino caería, siempre lo hacían cuando él estaba a cargo y no iba a permitir que el caso Choi quedase relegado al almacén, sin respuestas y recordándole a la policía que tenían un nuevo fracaso.

— Anoche se celebraba una pequeña fiesta en su casa, solo unas cuantos amigos reunidos para cenar y bailar un poco. No lo conocía más allá de lo que salía en la televisión y lo que Seungkwan hablaba de él —Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias para seguir contando lo que había pasado—. Es mi novio. Nunca me extrañó que fuese amigo de un idol, se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Hace tiempo que dejé de preguntarme como conoció a cada pers...

— Al grano, no tenemos todo el día —Exigió Jihoon, cansado del parloteo innecesario. Le daba igual si el novio del sospechoso era sociable o pasaba sus días encerrado en una habitación para no tener que ver a nadie. Quería respuestas y las quería cuanto antes para poder empezar con la investigación de verdad, interrogando a los verdaderos sospechosos y persiguiendo al culpable real. Cruzó los brazos, ignorando a Seokmin y su mirada de: "No seas tan duro, está asustado". Precisamente no había llegado hasta allí por sentir empatía de los que se sentaban al otro lado de la mesa y no iba a aceptar que lo cuestionaran por sus formas.

— Todos acabamos muy borrachos, no sé ni como llegué a casa de una pieza. Seungkwan no vive conmigo y su compañero de piso se ofreció a irse con él. No vino a desayunar como habíamos acordado, pensé que estaría durmiendo la mona y que por eso no estaba allí —Tragó saliva, apretando las manos entre sí con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos perdieron todo color—. Me mandaron un mensaje desde un número sin identificar, me exigían que me entregase a la policía si quería verlo con vida.

— ¿Estás seguro de que lo tienen? — Preguntó Jihoon, entrecerrando los ojos. Su cabeza había comenzado a trabajar tan rápido que nadie sería capaz de seguir sus pensamientos.

— Y-yo... — Dejó caer la cabeza, abatido y por un segundo, el inspector temió que empezase a llorar. No se llevaba bien con las lágrimas, su capacidad de reacción ante ellas era nula y se veía incapaz de consolar a nadie. Movió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos, no le sentaba bien regresar a la época en la que destruyó su sonrisa y los momentos dulces se empeñaban con su tristeza—. No lo sé, sus amigos no lo han visto y su compañero de piso se fue sin él.

Dando por finalizado el interrogatorio, sin necesidad de escucharle más y deseando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que empeoraba por momento, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la puerta. Había conseguido lo suficiente para demostrar que no era culpable, todo en el sospechoso gritaba inocencia y él no iba a retenerlo entre esas cuatro paredes mucho más tiempo. Quería salir de la comisaría y hundirse entre pruebas para seguir trabajando en la soledad de su casa. Acababa de empezar su jornada, no volvería a dormir correctamente hasta que no encontrase al culpable.

— Quiero ese mensaje, envíame una copia a mi teléfono y avísame en cuanto el forense sepa la causa de la muerte —Ordenó a Seokmin sin girarse—. Consigue la lista de los invitados a esa fiesta, quiero reunirme con todos. Hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, el representante y los invitados son sospechosos —Antes de abrir la puerta, lanzó una mirada indescifrable al chico—. Hansol, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrar a Seungkwan, te lo prometo.

Salió de allí sin volver a mirar atrás y condujo hasta su urbanización, sintiéndose más agotado que cuando había llegado a la casa de la víctima esa misma mañana. Ya no se trataba de un caso de asesinato que resolvería en el tiempo que fuese necesario, había un secuestro involucrado y su instinto le decía que si no encontraban al culpable rápido, tendrían que hacer frente a dos cadáveres. Mientras habría su buzón y subía las escaleras hasta su apartamento, pensó en los posibles motivos por los que Seungcheol había acabado muerto en su propia bañera, en las distintas escenas que podría haber llevado acabo el asesino antes de dejar el cuerpo allí y en cuantas personas podrían tener una razón para querer acabar con él. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta mientras abría con la mano libre y suspiró antes de entrar. No entendía por qué volvía a su apartamento cuando lo que más deseaba era huir de allí, de sus habitaciones vacías y de los recuerdos que le embargaban cada vez que venía. Arrastrando los pies, más cansado por las emociones que por el día que llevaba, fue directo hasta la cocina. Se sirvió una taza de café y observó los sobres que tenía en la mano, desechó la publicidad y lanzó a la encimera las facturas de forma automática, sin dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había visto en la casa de Seungcheol.

La taza se hizo añicos en el suelo y café se derramó a sus pies al ver un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito en dorado con una caligrafía preciosa que tan bien conocía. Había aprendido de memoria cada trazo, cada forma, cada detalle. Con las manos temblorosas, lo abrió. Se dijo así mismo que no debería estar tan ansioso, que ya debería haberlo superado; pero no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que contactaba con él desde aquel día y deseaba saber que le había llevado a hacerlo ahora. « Kwon Soonyoung y Lee Donghyun tienen el honor de invitarle a su boda...». Rompió el papel en pedazos, sintiendo como el calor se iba de su cuerpo y la culpa volvía a él. Su nombre debería haber estado en esa invitación acompañándolo, pero lo había estropeado todo y ahora le restregaba en la cara que había encontrado la felicidad con otro. Movió los brazos sobre la mesa de la cocina, lanzando al suelo todo lo que había allí. Los vasos y platos acumulados se hicieron añicos al golpear el suelo y los miles de envases de comida rápida que se apilaban sobre ella acabaron mezclándose con los cristales rotos. Furioso golpeó la mesa una y otra vez con uno de sus puños hasta que el dolor alejó de él la culpa y la tristeza. Los últimos restos de esperanza que le quedaban se esfumaron, Soonyoung nunca volvería a su lado y debía aprender a vivir sin él.


	3. Chapter 3

 Seokmin le observaba con preocupación cada pocos segundos desde que había entrado en la comisaría, se fijaba en la venda que envolvía sus manos y abría la boca dispuesto a preguntar que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, las miradas que él mismo le lanzaba augurando un futuro incierto si se dignaba a cuestionarle, se lo impedía. La curiosidad no dejaba de reflejarse en su rostro y eso solo conseguía irritarle. Aunque se bebiese todo el café que había preparado en la sala de descanso, no mejoraría sus nervios y sus pocas ganas de enfrentarse a su nuevo compañero. Por primera vez desde que había aceptado ponerle a prueba, se estaba arrepintiendo. Su presencia solo conseguía empeorar su estado de ánimo y sus sonrisas solo lograban recordarle a él, a la persona con la que nunca más lograría a estar, la misma que quería verle en su boda. Bufó, llevándose la taza a los labios y acelerando sus pasos para llegar al laboratorio donde debían encontrarse con el forense. En cuanto tuvo los resultados de la autopsia, Seokmin cumplió con su parte del trabajo y lo llamó. Aún estaba resentido ¿No tenían otro momento para acabar el trabajo que a las seis de la mañana, justo cuando había logrado cerrar los ojos y empezar a dormir? Sabía que después de descubrir el cadáver de Choi, tendría poco tiempo para descansar y quería aprovechar cada segundo antes de empezar con el trabajo de verdad. Para su desgracia, Soonyoung tuvo que contactar con él y arruinarle los pocos minutos de paz que tenía. Apretó con fuerza la taza, sin importarle el daño que se había hecho al golpear todo lo que había encontrado en su cocina. « Acostúmbrate, es el pan de cada día » pensó al ver como Seokmin le volvía a lanzar una de sus miradas de preocupación. ¿Qué esperaba?¿Qué se sentaran en la sala de descanso a conversar sobre amores perdidos y las desgracias de la vida como dos buenos amigos? « Sueña, agente Lee, yo no tengo amigos ».

— Buenos días, inspector Lee, Seokmin —Saludó el forense con voz cansada. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la tensión de sus hombros demostraban que había estado durante horas trabajando sobre el caso, cumpliendo con su deber y con la petición de Jihoon de darse toda la prisa que pudiese. 

— ¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó, dejando la taza y tomando el informe que el forense le entregaba. Lo leyó por encima mientras esperaba a que continuase hablando. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí registrado, pero quería oírlo en persona y no encontrarlo en un papel. Sentía que conseguía mucho más al hablar con el experto y no siendo informado a través de unos documentos que tendrían mayor margen de error, sobre todo cuando el forense en cuestión parecía necesitar una siesta de siete días. Hizo una mueca al leer el final: « Causa de la muerte: Envenenamiento ».

— Podemos situar la hora de la muerte entre las 8:00 y las 8:30. Posiblemente ocurrió mientras se preparaba para ir a trabajar, la cantidad de alcohol en sangre había descendido lo suficiente para estar despejado y poder irse. Todo apunta a que se había despertado después de estar con algún amante. Eso es lo que explicaría las marcas de uñas, las quemaduras por cuerdas en muñecas y tobillos y las marcas de manos en su cuerpo.

Jihoon observó con diversión como Seokmin abría la boca, claramente sorprendido. Como pensó cuando lo vio por primera vez, era demasiado inocente y el hecho de que no supiese que existían fetiches como con los que parecía haber disfrutado la víctima, solo lo confirmaba. No iba a negar que estaba disfrutando de abrirle los ojos al mundo, enseñándole lo que las personas eran capaces de hacer. Compañero o no, seguía siendo un novato. Aunque uno muy bueno si le preguntaban. 

— ¿Y las heridas que decoraban todo su cuerpo? —Preguntó Seokmin, volviendo a demostrarle que era tan inteligente como le había hecho creer—. No creo que tuviesen nada que ver con eso, pero... ¿Tienen relación con su muerte?

— No —El forense acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Fueron realizadas post mortem. El motivo es desconocido, pero fueron realizadas al menos treinta minutos después de que muriese —Con un gesto de su mano evitó que siguieran haciendo preguntas hasta que terminara de hablar—. Había restos de narcóticos en su organismo, concretamente morfina, cantidad suficiente para evitar que el paciente pueda sentir algo sin que muera por sobredosis. Al principio pensé que podría haber reaccionado mal al juntarlos con alcohol, pero encontré algo más inquietante —Se acercó al cuello de la víctima y lo inclinó para enseñarles unas pequeñas marcas que habían pasado desapercibidas en su primer examen—. También las tiene en la cara interna de los muslos y en el abdomen. Son tan pequeñas que pasan desapercibidas y solo hay un ser vivo capaz de realizarlas: las serpientes de coral. La víctima a penas sufre dolor y que la morfina estuviese trabajando en su cuerpo, evitó que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Posiblemente ni si quiera sintió como las serpientes recorrían su cuerpo. Lo envenenaron, pero trataron de evitar el mayor dolor posible.

— Gracias, si descubres algo más, llámame directamente —Dijo al ver que no obtendría nada más del forense—. Seokmin, quiero que compruebes quien tiene o ha tenido serpientes coral de los invitados de la lista. Empezaremos por ahí.

— De acuerdo inspector, me pondré en ello en seguida. 

Un policía recién salido de la academia se presentó frente a ellos antes de que pudiesen salir del laboratorio. Lo encaró, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Debía ser muy valiente para interponerse entre él y la salida o tener un buen motivo. « ¿Dónde estaban los policías de verdad, los que respetaban a sus superiores en cualquier situación y no se inmiscuían en tu camino? » se preguntó, sintiéndose envejecido y cansado. Quizás debía darse un descanso, permitirse unas vacaciones y alejarse del bullicio de la comisaría, los asesinatos y los casos de los que acababa obsesionándose; pero por mucho que soñase con ello, no lo haría. Adoraba demasiado su trabajo como para marcharse. « ¿No fue esa la razón por la que Soonyoung se fue? » se dijo con desdén, notando como su mal humor volvía a crecer.

— Inspector, el representante del señor Choi ha llegado y dice que no tiene tiempo para que lo hagan esperar, exige que le atiendan enseguida —Informó, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo y desviando la vista hacia el suelo—. Le he dicho que lo verá cuando pueda, pero... 

— Iré ahora mismo —Le cortó, harto de las exigencias y las excusas. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, notando como empeoraba el dolor de cabeza que tantos problemas solía darle. Las malditas migrañas llevaban años atormentándole, recordándole la miserable vida que llevaba: adicto al café e incapaz de dormir más de tres horas al día—. Ahora, tráeme otro café o piérdete de mi vista.

Sin preocuparse por el inspector, fue en busca del primer sospechoso real que habían conseguido en este caso. No le importaba si se despistaba o si acababa interrogando solo. Es más, librarse de él sería un alivio. Podría dejar de ver esa maldita sonrisa o de sentir que estaba constantemente analizándolo. Era como si fuese capaz de ver a través de él y eso le irritaba profundamente. Solo él podía juzgarse, no necesitaba que un recién llegado quisiese jugar a ser su psicólogo. Con un último vistazo a su espalda, comprobó que Seokmin seguía tan feliz como los modelos que aparecían en los catálogos. Abrió la puerta de la sala de espera dedicándole un instante al pensamiento que le perseguía desde que lo conoció: « No tardarás en arrebatársela como arrancas las páginas de las revistas y volverás a tu solitaria vida ».

Como el profesional que era, desconectó su mente del exterior y se centró en el hombre que tenía ante él. El representante de la víctima descansaba en uno de los sillones, mirando fijamente su teléfono con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en su rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, se levantó con rapidez y le tendió la mano con una de esas sonrisas capaz de abrirle cualquier parte. Elegantemente vestido y mostrando una educación de la que muchos carecían, parecía el hombre perfecto con el que todo el mundo soñaba estar. Jihoon no se dejaba engañar por su impoluta fachada, necesitaba mucho más para demostrarle que no era el culpable, que sus manos no estaban manchadas de sangre.

— Buenos días, señor Hong, lamentamos la tardanza —Habló Seokmin, sosteniendo la mano que le había tendido y él había rechazado. Una vez más, sus modales no eran los mejores; pero, al fin y al cabo, le pagaban por resolver casos y nadie esperaba que se comportase como el perfecto caballero—. Por favor, siéntese, no tardaremos. Serán solo unas cuantas preguntas.

El manager volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio, cruzando las piernas y volviendo a tomar la taza de café en sus manos. Su sonrisa seguía allí, intacta, como si nada de lo que pudiesen decirle fuese lo suficientemente importante como para quebrantar su imagen de "niño" perfecto. Odiaba a todas las personas que se movían por el mundo como si nunca hubiesen roto un plato, nadie es tan inocente, nadie vivía sin cometer al menos un error. Sin perderle de vista, se recostó contra la pared más cercana a la puerta mientras que el agente "Mr. Wonderful" se sentaba en el sillón libre. Libres de la vigilancia de un abogado, solo tendrían que sacar el tema perfecto para decidir si se trataba de alguien a tener en cuenta o un pobre rico que había perdido una de sus mayores fuentes de ingreso.

— ¿Quiere más caf...?

— Usted y Seungcheol eran buenos amigos, así que ha tenido que ser un duro golpe ¿No es así, señor Hong? —Preguntó Jihoon, interrumpiendo a su compañero. Desganado, miró el reloj de pared y calculó cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar allí. Si cooperaba bien, podría marcharse y volver a la escena del crimen para analizar cada pequeño rincón que pudiese pasarle desapercibido la primera vez. 

— Por favor, llámeme Joshua y tutéeme, algo me dice que nos veremos mucho —Dijo con esa voz suave que tanto le caracterizaba—. Aún no puedo creer que no esté. Ayer... —Por un instante, su voz sonó entrecortada y en su ojos pudo apreciarse la tristeza que le suponía hablar, pero pronto volvió a adquirir su impoluta fachada—. Ayer estuvimos hablando sobre sus nuevos proyectos, viendo cual sería su futuro y hoy estoy hablando con los dos policías a cargo de su ase.. –Bajó la mirada a sus manos, centrándose en el café y respirando profundamente—. Dios, ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Todo el mundo lo adoraba ¿Quién podría hacerle daño?

Seokmin intentó levantarse para acercarse y darle todo el apoyo que un policía tan amable como él podía darle. Dejando su lugar cerca de la puerta, colocó una mano en su hombro para impedírselo. Nadie que fuese demasiado bueno sobreviviría en aquel trabajo, nadie que mostrase tanta empatía podría interrogar hasta sacar cualquier información. La policía necesitaba gente con malicia, sin consciencia, capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir resolver el caso y quien no la tenía, acababa siendo comido por los tiburones. Él había dejado toda su inocencia atrás, solo le importaban los muertos y atrapar a aquellos que despreciaban las vidas ajenas. Por eso era tan bueno en el papel de "poli malo". « Y por eso estás solo » se recordó a sí mismo.

— He oído que empezaron juntos en la industria. Eras el aprendiz del año, el niño de la voz angelical y un don para la guitarra. Incluso ibais a debutar juntos, el duo del siglo —Sonrió al hablar, mostrando sus dientes y regodeándose de su aparente fracaso en el mundo del espectáculo: el cantante que acaba siendo manager—. ¿Qué pasó, Joshua?¿Cómo acabó siendo su manager y no su compañero?

— A veces, la vida no termina siendo como lo planeábamos. Nuestro Ceo decidió que era él quien tenía el talento y yo decidí apoyarlo hasta el final —Contestó sin mostrar ningún tipo de rencor en sus palabras. Incluso podía percibirse un cariño genuino en sus palabras, esa clase de amor incondicional que solo tienen algunas personas—. No podía imaginarme yendo a otra parte, siempre hemos... —Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que había usado el presente y tuvo que detenerse antes de seguir hablando—. Siempre habíamos sido él y yo, inseparables. Es curioso, siempre pensé que sería el primero en mor... Dios, esto es demasiado difícil.

— Cualquiera en su lugar habría culpado a su amigo de su falta de éxito, pero tú has acabado llevándole aún más lejos. Es un hombre bueno, de esos que la Iglesia premia. ¿Es usted católico?

— Lo soy y estoy rezando para que se encuentre al culpable —Le lanzó una mirada cargada de seriedad—. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la investigación?¿Qué importa mis creencias?

Seokmin le lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación y abrió la boca para hablar, pero una vez más le detuvo de compadecerse del sospechoso. Aunque no estaba allí para un interrogatorio real, seguía pensando en él como uno. Había sido el primero en encontrarlo y tenía una razón para asesinarlo. La venganza siempre era un gran móvil y tanta bondad le resultaba difícil de creer. Seguiría vigilando muy de cerca y no lo apartaría de la lista hasta que encontrase a alguien con más razones para hacerlo.

 — Señor Hong, tenga cuidado, hay actos que están mal visto ante los ojos de su dios.

— ¿Está insinuando que lo maté? —Se levantó de golpe, su sonrisa desapareciendo por completo y su mirada se llenó de una profunda tristeza—. Era mi mejor amigo, era la única persona que me ha importado nunca. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Nunca me lo perdonaría y no solo porque como dice, sería pecado, sino porque estaría yendo contra mi propia familia, mi hermano —Apretó los puños con fuerza, sin importarle la taza que seguía en su mano izquierda—. Si no tiene nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de mis creencias y acusarme sin pruebas, me voy. Tengo mucho que hacer y estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Hable con mi abogado si quiere volver a hablar conmigo —Dejó el café en la mesita y se arregló el traje antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Posiblemente estaría maliciándole mentalmente, demasiado recatado para insultarle verbalmente. Quizás estaría deseando que hubiese sido el policía de sonrisa amable quien le interrogase y no el enano con mal carácter. Estaba seguro que iría a hablar con su superior en cuanto saliese por aquellas puertas, pero no le importaba. Mientras resolviese el caso, no le importaba a quien molestase y el no tenía miramientos cuando se trataba de un sospechoso.

 — Ten cuidado, Joshua, la verdad siempre acaba saliendo a la luz y no querrá tener una lista larga de cosas por la que confesarse ¿Verdad?. 

— Limitase a descubrir quien mató a mi amigo para que pueda celebrar su entierro como corresponde y yo me ocuparé de cuanto tengo que confesar —Dijo por última vez antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Se giró, preparado para enfrentarse a la mirada analítica de Seokmin y la petición urgente de cambio de compañero. Sin embargo, se encontró con una nueva y espléndida sonrisa antes de que apoyase una mano sobre la que seguía manteniendo en su hombro. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que no se había apartado y lo más extraño era que no le importaba, no le molestaba su tacto ni que estuviese sosteniendo su mano. Carraspeó, incómodo con la reacción que estaba teniendo y se apartó de golpe. Lo dejó allí, sentando y sin explicación alguna, para irse en busca de más pruebas con las que ocupar el tiempo, con las que ocultar sus pensamientos. No quería que Soonyoung ocupase su mente, pero tampoco le gustaba lo que la aparición de Seokmin en ella podía significar. « Acabarás rompiéndole de la misma forma, acabarás recibiendo otra invitación para una boda a la que no querrás ir y terminarás muriendo por exceso de trabajo » se dijo así mismo antes de salir de la comisaría.  


	4. Chapter 4

La casa de Choi Seungcheol no era, precisamente, pequeña. Era una de esas enormes mansiones situadas a las afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio frecuentado mayoritariamente por celebridades y nuevos ricos. El mobiliario elegido por Joshua Hong, su representante, era lo que los decoradores llamaban minimalistas y solo estaban los que le resultarían útiles a cualquier cantante que pasaba más tiempo fuera que en su propia casa. Predominaban los blancos y negros, los materiales resistentes y fáciles de limpiar y las formas sencillas. La decoración se basaba en unos pocos cuadros abstractos, los únicos puntos de color en aquel lugar, y alguna que otra planta colocada en puntos estratégicos. Las paredes eran, en realidad, grandes ventanales que llenaban cada habitación de luz natural. Mientras que muchos visitantes adorarían el lugar, Jihoon lo odió en seguida. Al igual que lo hizo con el hecho de que hubiese tenido una fiesta justo antes de morir. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar pruebas en un lugar impoluto, con a penas cámaras de seguridad y dónde cualquier superficie u objeto había sido tocado por cada uno de los invitados?

Dejando atrás el salón, la zona dónde se había llevado la celebración y que estaba repleta de comida basura, latas y botellas vacías, vasos de plástico, confeti y mil cosas más que solo aumentaban su repulsión por los juerguistas, entró en la habitación principal. La cama se encontraba revuelta con las huellas de lo que había estado haciendo la víctima con su amante pocas horas antes de morir. Con los guantes bien puestos, levantó las sábanas y se las acercó a uno de los policías encargados de recoger pruebas para llevarlas a la comisaría. Tenían que encontrar al hombre con el que se estuvo divirtiendo, el último que lo vio con vida y quien podría a portar un nuevo punto de vista a la investigación. Una botella de vino se derramaba sobre la alfombra a los pies de la cama, olvidada y a penas usada, que solo era una prueba más de la fiesta. En el cabecero de la cama habían atadas dos cuerdas del suficiente grosor como para provocar las quemaduras de sus muñecas. Abrió la boca para ordenarle al agente que se las llevase también, pero la cerró de golpe al encontrar una caja cerca del armario con su contenido desparramado alrededor. La ropa también había acabado por todas partes y los cajones habían sido abiertos como si buscasen algo con urgencia. 

— Quiero que busquéis huellas, alguien ha estado buscando algo —Se agachó para coger uno de los objetos de la caja y se arrepintió en seguida, demasiado privado para estar a simple vista—. Mierda... —Exclamó, sabiendo las consecuencias que habría si alguien descubría la clase de vida sexual que llevaba la víctima. Si los escándalos salían con una simple relación... Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, pensando en como reaccionaría la prensa al descubrirlo y como complicaría su trabajo.

— Nunca había visto una colección así, las fans saltarían en seguida si se enterasen —El agente se rió y se dispuso a colocar todo en la caja una vez más—. Nuestra víctima era todo un fetichista. Park me debe veinte euros, ya sabía yo que no era algo puntual —Siguió hablando como si a Jihoon le interesase la conversación y el le dejó, demasiado cansado como para ordenarle que parase—. Es muy malo con las a puestas, menos mal que es buen forense, aunque no tanto como Soon... —Se calló de golpe, mirándole con terror. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus labios se abrieron y cerraron sin saber como salir de su error. Toda la comisaría sabía que mencionar a su ex-pareja era una sentencia de muerte, sobre todo cuando estaba teniendo una mal día y eso era algo que ocurría siempre. 

Concentró su mirada en la mancha de vino en la alfombra y recordó la tarde de Abril en la que todo terminó. « Eres tan destructivo que no te basta contigo mismo, tienes que acabar con los demás » escuchó la voz de Soonyoung en su mente, gritándole como el día que se marchó. Lo encontró en el laboratorio, guardando todo lo que le pertenecía, llevándose todos sus recuerdos en una triste caja de cartón. Había bajado con la intención de conseguir una nueva oportunidad, pero se encontró con que había llegado el final definitivo. « Por favor, quédate, podemos arreglarlo » trató de decirle mientras sostenía sus manos y le detenía. « Ya es demasiado tarde, Jihoon » le contestó al zafarse de su agarre « Me has prometido una y otra vez que todo sería distinto, pero el único que ha cambiado he sido yo. No me rio, no sonrió, ni si quiera bailo... Necesito acabar con esto, quiero volver a ser el de antes, el chico que no esperaba durante horas sabiendo que no vendrás, el que no se asustaba cuando el teléfono suena, el que no temía mirarse al espejo, el que sabía que era bueno en su trabajo y no necesitaba cuestionarse ». Oír cuanto daño había causado su obsesión con el trabajo fue suficiente para dejarle ir sin luchar. Permaneció en silencio, contemplando como la única persona que le había importado, terminaba de guardar sus cosas y se marchaba de su vida para siempre. No solo había acabado con su relación, incapaz de darle lo que necesitaba, sino que también logró que presentase su dimisión. Aunque nadie lo decía en voz alta porque las consecuencias serían nefastas, todos sus compañeros lo culpaban por la pérdida del mejor forense que habían tenido en el cuerpo.

— Nadie es tan bueno como él, pero se ha ido. Así que nos aguantamos. ¿Está claro? —Le espetó cuando volvió al presente, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que el color dejó sus nudillo—. Lárgate y llévalo todo al laboratorio —Luego salió al pasillo, encontrándose con que los demás estaban tomándose un descanso, cotilleando, sin preocuparse de que el mundo había dejado de tener sentido para él o de que había un cadáver que merecía justicia—. ¿ES QUÉ NADIE TRABAJA EN ESTA MALDITA COMISARÍA? MOVEOS, PANDA DE INÚTILES.

Entró en la siguiente habitación, buscando alguna pista que pudiera a portar un poco de claridad a las que ya tenían. Sin embargo, estaba completamente vacía, al igual que las demás que visitó después. Por ahora solo tenían un joven secuestrado, un manager que había dejado su carrera como músico, un asesino con serpientes de coral, un amante, una lista de invitados que aún desconocía, demasiadas huellas como para encontrar a alguien concreto, unos agentes atemorizados por su negación a superar una relación, un compañero demasiado bueno para el trabajo y un increíble dolor de cabeza que iba a acabar por matarle. Lo único que tenía claro es que el culpable debía ser lo suficientemente cercano como para que Seungcheol lo dejase entrar en su casa. Ahora bien, ¿Por qué acuchillarle después si quería matarlo con tanta suavidad?¿Por qué secuestrar a Seungkwan y enviar a su novio a declarar?

— Porque quería desviar la atención y hacernos creer que había muerto acuchillado. En cuanto al chico, seguramente lo vio todo. El culpable se asustó y se lo llevó —Contestó una voz a su espalda. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba, ni de que estaba hablando en voz alta—. Toma, te hace falta —Lo último que necesitaba ahora era tener que enfrentarse al incordio de Seokmin, pero allí estaba, tendiéndole una taza de café, tal y como a él le gustaba. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, lo miraba de forma distinta, como si comprendiese el caos emocional de su cabeza y supiese como ayudarle. « Dios, estoy empezando a delirar » pensó, mientras daba el primer sorbo y contemplaba a su compañero, analizándolo.

— Lo sabes ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, aunque no necesitaba respuesta. Trabajaban en una comisaría llenas de cotillas, era de esperar que no tardasen en contarle a su compañero como había dejado marchar a Soonyoung—. ¿No vas a darme una charla sobre como la vida sigue hacia adelante, sobre como pasar página hará que todo sea mejor o cualquier otra chorrada de libros de autoayuda? —Dio un sorbo, sentándose en el suelo para conseguir una perspectiva diferente de la habitación. Tenía que haber algo, cualquier cosa, que le ayudase a seguir avanzando con el caso.

— No, me conformo con darte un café y mantenerte lejos de cualquiera al que puedas arrancarle la cabeza. Los chicos salieron corriendo después de que les gritases —Dijo con una de sus grandes sonrisas. No tardó en sentarse a su lado, respetando su espacio personal y mirar a su alrededor.

Sintió la necesidad de huir de allí, de alejaron antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero se sentía tan cómodo que no pudo moverse. No quería analizar por qué le relajaba su cercanía o por qué no quería gritarle que le dejase solo. Tenía demasiados problemas con el caso como para analizar unos sentimientos que le atemorizaban. Su vista volvió a pasearse por la habitación, incómodo, deseando un cambio que le obligarse a marcharse, que consiguiese que su cuerpo se moviese y su mente se centrase en lo que debía. Justo cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza de que apareciese un detalle nuevo, un resplandor dorado bajo la cama le llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué pasa, agente Lee? —Preguntó Seokmin al ver su reacción. 

No le contestó, se limitó a darle la taza y agacharse bajo la cama para conseguir lo que allí había. Cuando lo sacó, sonrió complacido. Allí estaba la nueva pista que necesita: Un reloj. Lo sostuvo entre las manos, pendiente de cada detalle, hasta que dio con el grabado de la parte de atrás: Wen Junhui. Solo había dos posibilidades o el señor Junhui había estado allí o Seungcheol era muy descuidado con las pertenencias de sus amigos. ¿Sería el amante desconocido de la víctima o quien había estado rebuscando por toda la habitación?

— ¿Conseguiste la lista de invitados? —Le preguntó a su compañero que se limitó a asentir, a la espera de la explicación de su renovado entusiasmo—. ¿Estaba un tal Wen Junhui entre ellos?

— ¿El modelo? —Enarcó una ceja, curioso—. Sí, estaba. El señor Hong me dijo que le sorprendió que Seungcheol invitase a Jun, al perecer son rivales desde hace años.

— Vamos a tener que hacerle una visita —Guardó el reloj en uno de las bolsas para pruebas y se lo metió en el bolsillo—. Pero antes quiero saber cualquier cosa que explique porque esa rival... —Se calló de golpe al ver a uno de los agentes a cargo de las pruebas entrar corriendo a la habitación, abrazando la tablet como si le fuese la vida en ello—. ¿Qué pasa, Gonzalez?

— Tienen que ver esto, ha alcanzado ya el millón de visita y se subió hace una hora...

Antes de que pudiesen protestar, giró la tablet hacia ellos y le dio al play. Seungcheol estaba gritándole a un hombre que parecía demasiado borracho como para estar de pie, la multitud de la fiesta estaba congregada a su alrededor y las cámaras de sus móviles apuntaban hacia ellos. La discusión aumento hasta que acabaron empujándose. De no ser por Joshua que se apresuró a apartarlos, habrían acabado a golpes. No necesitó que el policía hablase para saber la identidad de su contrincante. El reloj de oro brillaba en su muñeca como una señal de neón que gritaba su nombre. « Seugcheol, hijo de puta, no puedes hacerme esto » le gritaba Junhui « Vas a arruinarme si lo haces, maldito bastardo ¿No tienes bastante con toda tu fama que quieres quitarme la mía? ». « Eres tan simple, Jun, siempre lo has sido. Esto es una competición y yo voy a ser el vencedor » le contestó Seungcheol antes de marcharse, agarrando una de las botellas de vino de la mesa, la misma que ahora manchaba la alfombra.

— Quiero que averigües quien subió el vídeo y a qué hora fue ¿De acuerdo? —Le ordenó, antes de dirigirse a Seokmin—. Ahora tengo aún más ganas de esa visita, consigamos esa dirección y marchémonos.

Una hora más tarde, Jihoon tocaba el timbre del ático en el edificio más alto de la ciudad. Aborrecía las alturas, la elegancia exagerada y los modelos que se creen mejores que cualquiera, justo las tres cosas a las que se tenía que enfrentar allí. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Junhui con una toalla en la mano y vestido con unos simples pantalones de pijama. El hombre sonrió, centrando su atención en su compañero y guiñándole un ojo cuando se encontró con su mirada. Seokmin, la apartó corriendo, fingiendo que le interesaba más la decoración del pasillo. Ahí estaba, una vez más, ese alma inocente que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Buenas tardes, señores ¿A qué debo esta agradable visita? —El ligero flirteo en la voz de Jun no les pasó desapercibido a ninguno.

— Estamos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas sobre el asesinato de Choi Seungcheol —Enseñó su placa con un rápido movimiento. La sonrisa del sospechoso desapareció de golpe y todo su cuerpo se tensó. « Interesante » pensó—. ¿Podemos entrar, señor Wen? 

— Yo... —Titubeó, la duda apareciendo en sus ojos. Jihoon deseó que se negase, que tuviesen una razón para llevarlo a comisaría y poder interrogarlo como a él le gustaba—. Claro, ¿Quieren café, zumo, un refresco? 

Al entrar, se fijó en la gran pantalla de televisión que adornaba la pared frente a ellos y que debía medir más que su propia cama. Mientras Seokmin se encargó de la situación con su característica educación, aceptando amablemente dos café para ellos, él paseó por el salón simulando interés por la decoración. Todas las paredes estaban adornadas con fotos y portadas de revistas en las que su anfitrión era el protagonista. Al otro lado, cerca del pasillo que debía conducir a las habitaciones, había una estantería llena de premios. Sin embargo, no fue nada de esto lo que le llamo la atención. En una esquina apartada había una vieja pecera convertida en terrario. Un hombre apreció, impidiéndole acercarse para ver lo que contenía.

— Buenas, ¿Ya se ha metido en líos? —Preguntó, enarcando una ceja—. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría teniendo la visita de la policía, demasiadas fiestas y descontrol.

— Pero aún así me adoras —Dijo Jun al regresar de la habitación. Le dio una de las tazas a Seokmin, volviendo a guiñarle un ojo y tras susurrarle algo incomprensible que hizo que se sonrojase, se acercó a él—. Llámame cuando quieras repetir, sabes que siempre tengo hueco para ti.

— ¿Quién dice que lo hago? —El desconocido bufó y cogió la chaqueta que descansaba bien doblada sobre el sofá—. No te ilusiones Wen, no volverá a pasar. Esta es la última vez. Adiós, agentes, avísenme si acaban por librarme de él —Contestó antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse, dejando a los dos detectives desconcertados.

— No le hagáis caso a Minghao, siempre dice lo mismo y acaba volviendo. Soy irresistible. 

Jihoon bebió del café, apartándose de los labios en seguida. ¿Quién le echaba tanto azúcar? Era imposible que alguien pudiese beberse aquello. Aprovechó que necesitaba soltar la taza en algún lado, para acercarse al terrario y dejarla en una de las mesas que había a su lado. No esperaba encontrar tan rápido una prueba que pudiera incriminarlo más aún de lo que el reloj lo hacía, pero la serpiente que reptaba entre las rocas era todo lo que necesitaba.

— Bonita serpiente, ¿Una coral? —Preguntó, como si simplemente estuviese saciando su coral.

— Dos en realidad, pero no son mías. Se las estoy cuidando a un amigo mientras prepara su boda —Jun se dejó caer en el sofá sin cuidado alguno, cruzando sus piernas y estirando los brazos en el respaldo—. Le confieso que me dan asco, lo paso muy mal cuando tengo que darles de comer.

— ¿Dos? Aquí solo hay una —Le dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando le vio levantarse de golpe y correr hacia el terrario.

— Mierda —Gritó, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con frustración antes de ponerse a buscar por todas partes—. Me va a matar cuando sepa que la he perdido, estoy en problemas.

— Ya lo creo que lo estás —Dijo Seokmin, levantándose de su asiento y sacando las esposas —. Wen Junhui, queda arrestado por el asesinato del señor Choi.

— ¿Qué? Oh, no, esto es un error. Yo no he hecho nada, os juro que no he sido yo.

— Ya veremos —Contestó Jihoon, agarrándole por el brazo y llevándole directamente hacia la salida mientras le leía sus derechos. Un proceso que le cansaba, pero que si no hacía, acabaría siendo perseguido por los del servicio interno. El día había empezando siendo peor que cualquier otro, pero al menos, había podido arrestar a alguien para un buen interrogatorio antes de que acabase. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jun retorcía las manos ansioso, observándoles con miedo, esperando a que alguno de los dos hablase o le preguntase cualquier cosa. El silencio solo aumentaba la incertidumbre y no saber qué iba a ser de él solo conseguía ponerle más nervioso. Jihoon sonrió con malicia, provocándole un escalofrío al sospechoso. Estaban jugando con él, llevándolo hasta el borde para que admitiese que había matado a Seungcheol o cualquier otro delito. Fuese o no un asesino, estaba claro que ocultaba algo y él era experto consiguiendo la verdad. Seokmin se recostó en la silla, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza y relajándose como si en vez de estar en un interrogatorio, hubiese ido a tomar el sol en la playa. Eso solo empeoraba el miedo de Jun que había pasado a añadir el movimiento de su pie contra el suelo al de sus manos. Dándole aún más tiempo para que pensase en lo que podrían hacerle, se paseo por la sala de un lado al otro con las manos detrás de la espalda y sin apartar la mirada. Estaba buscando la señal para poder preguntar sin que insistiese en llamar a un bogado que lo entorpecería todo y la encontró cuando el sospechoso comenzó a morderse el labio. Se acercó al borde de la mesa, colocándose al lado de su compañero y dejando caer la mano sobre su hombro, la señal que habían acordado para comenzar.

— Ponnos esto fácil, Junhui. Si contestas nuestras preguntas con sinceridad, podremos ayudarte —La voz suave de Seokmin, tan delicada y musical como la mejor balada que hubiese escuchado nunca, relajó el cuerpo tenso del modelo—. ¿Dónde estabas ayer a las 8?

— En casa. Volví de la fiesta y me fui a dormir para bajar la borrachera. Tenía una sesión fotográfica a las 10 y no podía ir sin descansar. 

— ¿Alguien podría confirmar tu coartada? —Preguntó Jihoon, inclinándose amenazante hacia el sospechoso que tragó saliva incomodo.

— Joshua me llevó a casa, el puede decíroslo. No volví a salir, os lo juro. No podía dar dos pasos sin tropezar, ¿Cómo iba a cometer un asesinato?

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, consiguiendo asustar a Jun más de lo que ya estaba. El hombre se incorporó con rapidez y miró a Seokmin pidiendo ayuda. Una vez más, el truco del "poli bueno y malo" estaba dando sus frutos. Podría acostumbrarse a formar equipo con él, trabajarían muy bien juntos y se complementarían a la perfección como hasta ahora. « ¿Qué te pasa, Jihoon?¿En qué momento has pasado de querer echarlo aterrorizado a pensar en un futuro profesional con él? » se preguntó a si mismo, sin querer analizar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Era peligroso y podía complicar no solo su trabajo sino su propia cordura. Nadie debería acercarse a él, como Soonyoung le dijo una vez, era incapaz de estar con alguien sin corromperlo, sin romperlo. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar el dolor y alejarse del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos antes de dejar sobre la mesa la bolsa de plástico con el reloj, una tablet con el vídeo que habían conseguido y un sobre.

— ¿Cómo explicarías que encontraremos tu reloj en la habitación del señor Choi? —Después, le dio el play al vídeo y lo paró cuando llegaba a la mitad. Con eso sería suficiente para asustarle—. ¿Cómo explicarías que horas después de que le amenazases, se encontrara su cadáver?

El color se marchó del rostro de Jun y la expresión de temor se intensificó, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Habían conseguido acabar con la altanería de un modelo orgulloso y se sentía increíblemente bien. Una simple mirada a Seokmin bastó para que se levantase y se acercase al sospechoso para acariciar su espalda, tranquilizándolo con palabras suaves: "podemos ayudarte", "dinos que ocurre", "demuestra que eres inocente", "confío en ti", "todo irá bien".

— Seungcheol tiene un vídeo en el que salgo con otro hombre y me amenazó con sacarlo a la luz. Si lo hacía... Mi carrera estaría arruinada —El abatimiento en su mirada y el largo suspiro que siguió a sus palabras demostraban que estaba contándoles la verdad—. No me importaba lo que me pasase, lo juro. Mi empresa hubiese hecho cualquier cosa y me sacarían del problema.

— Pero...

— Pero supondría culpar al otro hombre y destruirlo por completo. Es fotógrafo, si le acusan de acosar modelos... Preferiría arruinar mi carrera antes que causarle problemas. Seungcheol lo sabía y me amenazó con mostrar el vídeo a todo el mundo, por eso me pelee con él en el video. Eran amenazas falsas, nunca tuve intención de cumplirlas. Lo juro —Bajó la mirada, retorciendo sus manos con más fuerza—. Subí a su habitación minutos después, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y nadie se iba a dar cuenta. Rebusqué en sus armarios y sus cajones, pero no había ni rastro. El reloj debió de caerse en ese momento. Luego bajé y Joshua me llevó a casa.

— El hombre que vimos en tu casa... Era el del vídeo ¿Verdad?

— Sí, pero no le digáis que existe ese vídeo, por favor, me odiará y no tendré ninguna otra oportunidad.

Seokmin sonrió con tristeza y palmeo su espalda. Tendrían que encontrar ese vídeo y comprobar que existe, también les tocaría volver a hablar con el manager y comprobar que la coartada de Jun era válida. Había un motivo suficientemente fuerte como para asesinarle, pero de haber sido él, Seungcheol no le hubiese abierto su casa con tanta tranquilidad. Fuese quien fuese el asesino, era un amigo, lo que descartaba al modelo como el culpable. Aún así, seguía habiendo un problema: ¿Por qué faltaba una de las serpientes y dónde estaba?

— A Seungcheol le asesinaron con una serpiente como la que falta en el terrario.

— Os juro que no son mías, me las trajo un amigo esta mañana muy temprano porque está demasiado ocupado con su boda como para cuidarlas y no quiere que se mueran por su culpa.

— ¿A qué hora las llevó y de quién son, Junhui? Tenemos que encontrar al culpable cuanto antes y si confiesas, estarás más cerca de marcharte de aquí sin acusación alguna.

— A las 6:30 y son de Soonyoung, de Kwon Soonyoung.

Seokmin se levantó de golpe, mirándole como si esperase que estallase en cualquier momento como una bomba de detonación fácil. Antes de que dijese nada o se acercase a él, salió de la sala de interrogatorios. Las rodillas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que dejarse caer hasta el suelo, sus manos se aferraron a su pelo en pequeños tirones de frustración y su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que se rompería en cualquier momento. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle, la primera noticia que tuvo de él fue la maldita invitación a su boda, una broma de mal gusto que solo consiguió empeorar su carácter. ¿Cómo iba a interrogarle si a penas podía respirar cuando mencionaban su nombre?¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él si aún no se había recuperado de su ruptura?¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Cómo iba a pasar por esto sin hacerse añicos, sin sentir que le arrancaban el corazón con tan solo mirarle? El hombre que había sido su mundo lo odiaba y había encontrado su lugar con alguien más. Ya no había sitio para él en su vida. Estaba completamente solo y él era el culpable de haber acabado así. No era más que un insomne malhumorado obsesionado con su trabajo. Él, que siempre era fuerte, se derrumbaba con la simple mención de su ex. Ya se imaginaba sus palabras: « ¿Ahora también quieres arruinarme con esto?¿Quieres impedir mi boda? Eres tan ruin como siempre ». Apretó una mano en su pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que pasase aquel ataque como había superado todos y cada uno de los anteriores.

— Dios, soy tan patético —Pensó en voz alta, dejándose llevar por la sensación de autodesprecio que le invadía.

— No eres patético —Susurró Seokmin. 

En algún momento, mientras él se desesperaba, su nuevo compañero había salido de la sala de interrogatorios y se había sentado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta. Se movió para quedar frente a él, colocándose de rodillas entre sus piernas. Las manos de Seokmin sostuvieron las suyas, apartándolas de su pelo y dejándolas a los lados de su cuerpo con tanta delicadeza que no fue capaz de alejarle. Luego limpió las lágrimas que no sabía que había dejado caer con una mano y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras apartaba el pelo de su frente con la otro. Cuando acabo, se apartó lo suficiente como para dejarle su espacio, respetando la distancia que había impuesto desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo, Jihoon no quería espacio, no quería estar solo. Extendió su mano y sostuvo la de Seokmin, pidiéndole en silencio que se acercase. En aquel momento se dijo así mismo que lo hacía por la simple necesidad de estar con alguien, que el hecho de que fuese su compañero no tenía nada que ver, una mentira más elaborada para esconderse de lo que podría dañarle. Seokmin se acercó y le abrazó, tan atento como lo había sido desde que se vieron por primera vez. Sus manos se movían por su espalda, tranquilizándolo, alejando la sensación de frío que le hacía temblar. Sus puños se apretaban en la camiseta del agente, temiendo que si no lo hacía, se marcharía también.

— No sé que pasó con él, pero no eres patético —Volvió a insistir, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor—. Eres el mejor agente que ha conocido esta comisaría y una buena persona, es un honor ser tu compañero, recuérdalo siempre —Abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo impidió retirándose un poco y colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios—. Finges que todo te da igual, pero los cuidas a todos. Si te temen es porque eres una eminencia, no porque seas una persona horrible. Tienes mal carácter eso no te lo discutiré y cuando gritas...Uff, das mucho miedo, pero...

— ¿Estás intentando animarme o quieres decirme todos mis defectos? —Interrumpió, enarcando una ceja con diversión.

— Cállate, estoy tratando de alejarte de cualquier sitio al que hayas ido con tus pensamientos. No importa lo que digan los demás, lo importante es lo que pienso yo y creo que eres increíble.

— Seokmin... Deberías replantearte lo de dar consejos ¿Sabías?

— ¿No dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta? Ahora, levántate, mandemos a Jun con ese fotógrafo suyo y llamemos a tu ex, verá lo que ha perdido —Se levantó, extendiendo las manos para ayudarle y recuperando esa increíble sonrisa suya—. Si no te ves capaz, yo le interrogaré ¿De acuerdo? 

— Quiero hacerle una pregunta más a Jun y, no te preocupes, solo ha sido un momento de debilidad. Estaré bien para interrogarle, como dueño de las serpientes, tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones. También necesitamos a alguien siguiendo al modelo, hasta que no encuentre el vídeo, sigue siendo sospechoso y no quiero perderlo de vista.

— Esto me gusta más, estás mejor cuando te pones en modo agente y mandas mil cosas a la vez.

Negó con la cabeza mientras entraba en la sala de interrogatorios una vez, tomando su lugar en la mesa y disculpándose por haberse marchado de golpe. Después, miró a Jun con seriedad, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y volviendo a conseguir que se pusiese nervioso. « Oh, sí, eso está mucho mejor ». Disfrutaba molestando al modelo, demostrándole que hay más gente alrededor que están por encima de su ego. No quería dejarle ir sin saber quien era el amante de Seungcheol y por qué nadie sabe nada sobre él.

— Junhui, necesitamos tu ayuda con una última pregunta y podrás marcharte. Quítale las esposas, Seokmin —Esperó con atención a que lo liberasen para captar su atención una vez más—. ¿Sabes si Seungcheol estuvo en una relación antes de morir?

— No que yo sepa. Tuvo un novio hace tiempo, Jeonghan. Nos peleamos por su culpa, le gusta jugar a dos o tres bandas y mientras estaba con él, se acostó alguna que otra vez conmigo. En mi defensa diré que no sabía que estaban juntos.

— ¿Sabes qué ha sido de él? —Preguntó Seokmin, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

— Uh... Sí, se casó con Joshua y ahora es amigo nuestro. Ninguno pudo enfadarse con él, tiene algo que te hace adorarlo. Incluso vino a la fiesta y bailó con cada uno de nosotros.

— Gracias por la información, Jun, estaremos en contacto. Le recomiendo que no salga del país, hable con su agencia y dígale que son órdenes de la policía.

 Horas más tardes, Seokmin y él dejaron la comisaría para reunirse con Soonyoung. Dejó que el agente le hablase de cualquier tema trascendental sin prestarle demasiada atención, más preocupado por el reencuentro que llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos. El dolor de cabeza volvía una vez más, dejándose sin fuerzas y haciéndole desear haber traído con él sus pastillas. Los nervios fueron aumentando conforme bajaban del coche y se acercaban a la puerta. El nuevo hogar del forense era de todo menos pequeño y contaba con un inmenso jardín. « Al final conseguiste lo que deseabas, una casa bonita donde plantar tus flores » pensó al levantar la mano y tocar el timbre. La música ensordecedora se detuvo y tras varios: "Ya voy, ya voy", la puerta se abrió de par en par dejándole ver a un Soonyoung vestido con un chandal y secándose el sudor con una toalla. La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció por completo y palideció.

— Jihoon... —Tomó una profunda respiración antes de seguir hablando—. Me alegro de ver que sigues igual que siempre. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —El silencio se extendió entre ellos, el aire tan cargado de tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo—. ¿Recibiste la invitación?¿Vendrás?

— Eh... Sí la recibí... Felicidades, supongo —Contestó Jihoon, tensándose, incapaz de responder a todas las preguntas.

— Claro que irá y con acompañante, le mandaremos la invitación —Por suerte, Seokmin estaba allí y tomó las riendas de la situación. Colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y sonrió ampliamente, una vez más regresaba esa faceta propia de Mr. Wonderfull que había dejado de molestarle. Extendió la mano libre para saludar educadamente a Soonyoung que no dejaba de observar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro con el ceño fruncido—. Soy Lee Seokmin, agente Lee para usted, el compañero y actual relación de Hoonie ~

— Seokmin ¿Qué...? —Un pellizco disimulado en su hombro le hizo saltar—. A-aah, sí, ese es él —Le lanzó una mirada fulminante para expresar silenciosamente que no se saldría con la suya y tendría muchas explicaciones que dar—. Perdona que te molestemos, supongo que estás ocupado con la ma...a-aah, la boda —Otro pellizco le hizo morderse el labio y juró que cuando saliesen de allí, acabaría con el agente "Siempre feliz, vida feliz"—. Pero necesitamos hablar contigo —Le mostró la placa aunque sabía que no era necesario—. Tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas sobre la muerte de Choi Seungcheol.

La palidez de su rostro no daba muestras de que su motivo fuese un problema para él, porque el color había desaparecido en cuanto vio que era él, parado en su puerta. Si no lo conociese bien, pensaría que había visto un fantasma. Se hizo a un lado, invitándoles a pasar y conduciéndoles al salón como cualquier buen anfitrión. Los muebles habían sido movidos a un rincón y un espejo enorme con ruedas había sido colocado contra la pared. Al parecer, había vuelto a recuperar la pasión por el baile que él le había quitado. « Maravilloso, mi ex consigue la casa de sus sueños, la boda que deseaba y recupera la pasión por el baile gracias a un maldito ricachón » pensó con resentimiento, odiando al nuevo hombre en su vida con todas sus fuerzas. Su mirada descansó en una de las fotos que adornaba las paredes y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de rechinar los dientes. « Fantástico, encima es tan alto como un maldito jugador de baloncesto. Una bonita forma de recordarme lo mal partido que soy ». Un suave apretón en su brazo le hizo volver a centrarse en lo que de verdad importaba: descubrir quien era el asesino y qué relación podría tener Soonyoung en todo esto.

— Bonita casa —Dijo Seokmin con amabilidad.

— Gracias, aunque ahora mismo está patas arriba, estaba ensayando —Poco a poco, el forense comenzó a tranquilizarse y su sonrisa, la misma que le había cautivado años atrás, apreció—. Con la boda, a penas tenemos tiempo para otras cosas.

— Pero si la tenéis para ir de fiesta ¿No? —Ante la mirada interrogativa de Soonyoung, Jihoon se acercó a uno de los sofás y se sentó—. ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta de Seungcheol?

— Bien, supongo, no estuvimos mucho. Es un buen amigo de mi prometido y estaba mal no pasarse. En cuanto comenzaron a emborracharse y todo el mundo se desmadró, nos marchamos. Teníamos que madrugar para ir a nuestra sesión de fotos.

— ¿Qué hacías a las 8 el día que asesinaron al señor Choi? —Preguntó Seokmin con rapidez.

— Estábamos en la sesión, podéis llamar a nuestro fotógrafo para confirmarlo —Se quedó un rato mirándoles y abrió los ojos de golpe—. ¿Creéis que he sido yo? Por el amor de dios, si ni si quiera tengo un motivo.

— Una de tus serpientes causó su muerte, justo la que da la casualidad que desapareció de casa de Jun y por la cantidad de morfina que encontraron en el cuerpo, un médico con autorización tuvo que conseguirla.

— Primero, Jun es imbécil, le dije que solo tendría que cuidar una porque Jeonghan quería hacerse cargo de la otra. Segundo, ya no tengo licencia, me la quitaron cuando... — No lo dijo, calló sabiamente, pero él sabía lo que continuaba: « cuando me volví adicto a los antidepresivos »—. No puedo conseguir medicamentos, así que es imposible que yo le haya dado la morfina. 

— ¿Sabes si alguien conocido de Seungcheol o que acudió a la fiesta pudo tener acceso a la morfina?

— Chan está haciendo la residencia ahora y tiene acceso a morfina, pero es un niño inofensivo que adoraba cualquier cosa que hacía Seungcheol —Bajó la mirada y suspiró—. Él... Adoraba a Seungcheol, ha sido un duro golpe para él. No lo conozco demasiado, no teníamos una gran relación a pesar de que pertenecemos al mismo grupo, como dije, es más amigo de mi prometido, pero los amigos que tenemos en común lo adoraban —Caminó hacia uno de los muebles cerca de la puerta y cogió una de las fotos de la repisa para enseñárselas. Seungcheol, con una sonrisa espléndida dibujada en sus labios, aparecía entre Joshua y un chico que parecía un ángel, Jun posaba con su brazo sobre los hombros de un joven que miraba a la cámara como si prefiriese estar en cualquier otra parte, en el otro extremo estaba Soonyoung con el adonis de su marida y sentados en el suelo Minghao, un hombre tan alto que sobresalía incluso sentado y un joven que parecía mucho más joven que el resto—. Este es el grupo que solemos juntarnos cuando tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Seungkwan no suele reunirse con vosotros? —Habló Seokmin, expresando en voz alta lo que había estado pensando. Ni Jun ni Soonyoung ni Joshua habían mencionado al chico desaparecido.

— ¿Seungkwan? Es la primera vez que oigo su nombre ¿Es sospechoso?

— No, está desaparecido. Quien asesinó a Seungcheol se lo llevó. Creemos que fue testigo de lo que ocurrió.


	6. Chapter 6

Seokmin y Jihoon se despidieron de Soonyoung con la promesa de que volverían a verse en la boda y deseos para un largo futuro juntos, pero la mentira a la que había sido arrastrado, no terminó ahí. Cuando llegaron al coche, asegurándose de que el antiguo forense estuviese mirando, Seokmin extendió su sonrisa minutos antes de acercarlo y besarlo. Debía apartarlo, alejarlo de allí y gritarle que estaba loco ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer si sentía tan bien? Sus manos se movieron hasta su cintura, acercándolo aún más, deseando que no hubiese distancia entre lo dos. Había estado solo durante tanto tiempo que había olvidado lo que era sentir los labios de alguien más contra los suyos, unos brazos cálidos rodeando su cuello y la sensación de otro cuerpo contra el suyo. Continuaron así durante lo que Jihoon le pareció una eternidad, separándose solo cuando necesitaron volver a respirar y un fuerte portazo resonó en la noche.

Aturdido, observó como una nueva sonrisa digna de revista apareció en su rostro y sus brazos se soltaron, alejándose por completo. « Nunca pierdas esa mirada, nunca borres esa sonrisa, no dejes que te destruya » quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió, acobardado por lo que aquel pensamiento podría significar. Hasta que no entraron en la seguridad del coche, lejos de cualquier oído curioso, Seokmin no dijo nada.

— ¿Has visto su cara? —Le preguntó, riendo tan fuerte que acabó contagiándose.

— Pensé que se desmayaría en cualquier momento —Respondió él—. Ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho nunca.

— No será lo último, Agente Lee, arranca, porque ha llegado el momento de enseñarte como se hace.

Aún sin poder parar de reír, tras una última mirada a su compañero, arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento. Seokmin bajó las ventanillas permitiendo que el aire se colase en el interior del coche, cambio las emisoras hasta que encontró una que le interesara y subió el volumen. Cuando empezó a escuchar el principio de Despacito, reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos y se limitó a dejarse llevar, conduciendo por las calles rumbo a la oficina, escuchando la voz alegre de Seokmin que cantaba a voces.

— TÚ, TÚ ERES EL IMÁN Y YO SOY EL METAL. ME VOY ACERCANDO Y VOY ARMANDO EL PLAN.

— Solo con pensarlo se me acelera el pulso —Se atrevió a continuar, cantando con él, riendo, sonriendo, sintiéndose libre por primera vez desde que se convirtió en inspector—. YA ME ESTÁ GUSTANDO MÁS DE LO NORMAL, TODOS MIS SENTIDOS VAN PIDIENDO MÁS.

Para cuando llegaron a la comisaría, ya habían cantado todo lo que salía en la radio e incluso habían recogido algo de comida para llevar. Sería una noche larga, analizando las pruebas que tenían hasta ahora, buscando una pista que los llevase a decidir si llamaban a Jeonghan o iban tras Chan. Cenaron con tranquilidad, hablando de los pros y contras de una decisión o la otra, pintando una pizarra con cada una de las pistas, llenando el corcho con fotos de la escena del crimen, de los sospechosos e incluso de Seungkwan. El vacío que sentía desde hace años y que temía no poder llenar nunca, fue menguando junto con la sensación de inmensa soledad que solía acompañarlo. Las barreras que había construido a su alrededor, comenzaban a desaparecer y solo había necesitado a un hombre sacado de un catálogo de Mr. Wonderful. Sentados en el suelo de la oficina, mirando las pizarras y tablones desde todos los ángulos, comiendo del mismo cuenco de fideos, pensó que podía cambiar, que a pesar de todo lo que Soonyoung le había gritado y todo el daño que se hicieron, podía tener otra oportunidad. « ¿Pero tu compañero, Jihoon? No deberías ir por ahí ».

— Hay algo que no me cuadra... —Murmuró Seokmin, sacándole de su ensoñación y llamando la atención sobre las pistas—. ¿Por qué no hay nada sobre Seungkwan, por qué nada más que un mensaje nos dice que está secuestrado?

— Quien se lo llevase, hizo un gran trabajo en ocultar las pistas. Tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado y a la hora equivocada, pero somos mejores que ellos. Lo encontraremos —Señaló la foto de la serpiente que habían conseguido en casa de Soonyoung—. Creo que deberíamos ir primero a hablar con Jeonghan, pero asegúrate que no está Joshua. Si es culpable, no hablará con su marido allí y si sabe algo sobre él, tampoco lo hará si sabe que pueden ir tras él después. Ahora lo mejor es conseguir los registros de la farmacia del hospital en el que trabaja el señor Lee, si ha cogido morfina, lo sabremos.

— De acuerdo —Asintió Seokmin, entrecerrando los ojos para ver bien la foto que tenía entre las manos—. ¿Te has dado cuenta lo difícil que es ser un Lee? —Preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Jihoo se girase para mirarlo con la ceja enarcada. ¿Se había vuelto loco?¿Los del examen psicológico pasaron por alto algo? Sin duda el agente Lee era un caso a parte, un hombre extraño al que había que tener en cuenta—. Somos Agente Lee y Agente Lee, el forense también lo es, vamos a interrogar a un sospechoso Lee... Estamos por todas partes.

— Seokmin... Creo que deberías dormir. En serio, no hay más café para ti.

Una vez más, el agente Lee suspiró. Había sido asignado a un niño que deseaba ser policía, muy bueno, pero la persona más rara que se había cruzado por su camino. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír, tumbándose en el suelo mientras se movía de un lado para otro. Un « Luego soy yo el que no debería tomar más café » de parte de Seokmin solo consiguió que las carcajadas se intensificaran, llamando la atención al resto de la comisaría que se asomó para ver que ocurría. Jihoon no culpaba su curiosidad, nunca reía, nunca sonreía, nunca se relajaba. Hasta él sentía que algo extraño ocurría.

Al día siguiente, con los registros de la farmacia en su maletín y unas ojeras tan grandes que podrían cubrirle entero, Jihoon llamó a la puerta de Jeonghan. Seokmin cabeceaba a su lado, tratando de controlar el sueño. « Novato » pensó con la sombra de una sonrisa que no llegó a mostrar porque un hombre de rostro angelical les abrió la puerta. Pasó la mano por su pelo corto, un rubio tan pálido que parecía blanco, y los miró de arriba a abajo preguntándose quienes eran para interrumpirle tan temprano. Por el pijama que llevaba, desarreglado y su mirada soñolienta, acababa de despertarse.

— Buenos días, señor Yoon, somos los agentes Lee —Su compañero apretó los labios para evitar reír, recordando su repentino debate sobre uno de los apellidos más comunes del país—. Lamentamos despertarle, pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas por el asesinato del señor Choi.

Su rostro palideció, su mano acabó apretando con fuerza el marco de la puerta y un ligero temblor apareció en su rostro. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la simple mención de lo que ocurrió, le afectaba. Sin ser capaz de decir nada más, presa de una profunda tristeza, se hizo a un lado y permitió que los policías entrasen en su casa. Jihoon observó cada rincón, fijándose en las estanterías sin polvo, los cojines del sofá bien colocados y lo más importante, un pequeño terrario portátil que contenía una serpiente de coral que se retorcía y siseaba entre las pequeñas rocas. Miró a Seokmin y le indicó con sutiles señas que tenían que llevarse esa serpiente para que la examinaran. Había dos y si, como los análisis indicaban, la que estaba en casa de Jun no tenía nada que ver, solo quedaba una opción. Si esta tampoco daba positivo, se quedarían sin más lugares en los que mirar y el tiempo se les agotaba por segundos. ¿Y si el asesino se cansaba y mataba a su rehén? Le había prometido a Vernon que encontraría al chico y él era un hombre de palabra.

— ¿Quieren algo?¿Un café, un té?

— No, no hace falta. Solo necesitamos que se siente y nos diga que estuvo haciendo ayer de 8 a 8:30 de la mañana.

Observó con detenimiento a Jeonghan mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones del salón. Suspiró, apretando las manos en su regazo y supo que no quería hablar, que no quería dar su coartada. ¿Pero por qué?¿Por qué lo ocultaba? La nuez del hombre se movió con fuerza al tragar saliva y el color de su rostro palideció aún más. Adoraba causar esa impresión en la gente, dejarla tan asustada que acabase hablando y le contase hasta lo que habían desayunado. Caminó por la alfombra, fijándose en las fotos que adornaban las mesas: el feliz matrimonio de vacaciones, una el día de la boda, la misma que había en casa de Soonyoung con todo el grupo, Jeonghan sonriéndole a la camara, Joshua tocando la guitarra, Seungcheol y ellos en un bar, incluso había una del hombre con el que estaban hablando y la víctima demasiado cerca...

— Mentir no servirá de nada, todo lo que diga quedará entre nosotros y la verdad podría ser la diferencia entre su libertad y la cárcel. Créame, allí no duraría ni dos minutos.

— Está bien —Suspiró—. Seungcheol y yo... —Suspiró, cerrando los ojos incapaz de continuar. Aunque no era necesario que siguiese, la tensión de sus hombros, el miedo a decir lo que había estado haciendo, todo indicaba que estaba ante alguien a quien llevaban buscando desde el principio—. Estábamos juntos. Eramos amantes. E-ese día, yo... Salí de su casa a hurtadillas, pero no podía volver a la mía, Josh cree que iba a quedarme con Mingyu, así que sobre las 8 menos cuarto, salí de allí y me fui con él, habíamos acordado que me cubriría, siempre lo ha hecho. Cuando me fui, estaba bien, lo juro. Lo dejé durmiendo —Sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas, sus labios temblaban con más fuerza y sus manos se apretaban al pantalón del pijama—. Lo amaba tanto, tanto, y ahora no está.

—Eh, eh, está bien —Susurró Seokmin, acercándose a él para abrazarlo—. Llora todo lo que necesites.

El "poli bueno" interpretando su perfecto papel. Amable, acariciaba la espalda del hombre que comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Su tristeza tan verdadera que incluso llegó a sentirse mal por tener que seguir con el interrogatorio, pero si algo había aprendido Jihoon durante tantos años como policía, era en que las personas podían fingir a la perfección y que algunos asesinos eran capaces de matar aunque su amor fuera real, ahí era cuando aparecía esa profunda tristeza, sin mentiras, que no lograban librarles de su culpabilidad. Agradecía la ayuda de su compañero, el teatro que jugaban ayudaba tanto en casos así que no dudaba que pudiesen encontrar lo que había tras las palabras de Jeonghan.

—Hablaremos con el señor Mingyu para confirmar su coartada, pero dígame, señor Yoon ¿Si tanto lo amaba, porque no se casó con él en vez de con su mejor amigo?

—Porque la cagué... ¿Cómo iba a volver con él después de lo que hice? Jun y él se cabrearon tanto —Volvió a tragar saliva y su mirada se dirigió a la foto de su boda, culpable, abatido—. Pensé que Joshua era el hombre perfecto para mi, que podría amarlo algún día, pero me equivoqué. Es difícil olvidar a alguien como... Seungcheol. Joder, mierda —Exclamó antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para limpiar sus lágrimas. Volvió segundos después, con una caja de pañuelos apretada en su puño—. Cuando volvió a buscarme, no pude decirle que no. Al principio fue una simple aventura y siempre le decía que no podíamos vernos de nuevo. Iba a dejar a Joshua, iba a irme con él, pero... —Más maldiciones y lágrimas—. No suelo llorar delante de desconocidos, lo siento. Dios, solo quiero que esta tortura acabe y poder darle el entierro que se merece.

No necesitaba nada más de él, ya había descubierto todo lo que quería, pero no podía irse sin una última pregunta. Seokmin le miró y negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que no siguiera presionando porque acabaría mal. Sin embargo ¿Cuándo se había preocupado él por sus sospechosos? Jeonghan, por lo que a él respecta, podría estar mostrándole sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. No se fiaba de nada ni de nadie. « Menos de Seokmin ¿No es verdad? » se reprochó a si mismo. Desechó ese pensamiento con rapidez, alejándose de lo que podía haber tras él y encaró a Jeonghan, entrecerrando los ojos. Era la última pregunta, la que podría añadirle un motivo al hombre frente a él u otro más a Joshua.

— ¿Joshua lo descubrió?¿Quisiste matarlo por eso, porque te amenazó con contarlo?¿O fue Joshua quien corrió a por su mejor amigo por haber sido traicionado?¿Le dijiste que no querías hacerlo, que él te engañó?

— No lo sabe, él no lo sabe...Espere —Jeonghan se levantó de golpe, casi lanzando a Seokmin al suero y se cruzó de brazos, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué está insinuando?¿Qué somos unos asesinos? NO LO MATÉ, MI MARIDO TAMPOCO LO HIZO Y PARA QUE LO SEPA. ¿POR QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE ME TOMA? LARGO, OS QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ Y SI VOLVÉIS QUE SEA CON UNA ORDEN DE ARRESTO U HABLAD CON MI ABOGADO —Les gritó mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta y la cerraba en sus narices.

— Creo que ha ido bien —Dijo Seokmin, mirando fijamente la entrada y escuchando las voces indignadas del hombre que vivía allí.

Jihoon lo observó, preguntándose, una vez más, qué tenía en la cabeza. Ese interrogatorio había ido de todo menos bien. No habían sacado nada realmente claro y lo único que lograría que le diesen una orden de arresto era que el aun de la serpiente coincidiese con el que había en el cuerpo de la víctima. Con un suspiro, arrastró a Seokmin de la camisa y lo llevó de nuevo al coche. Les quedaba otro viaje por hacer, quizás uno más esclarecedor. A pesar de todo, al menos pudo añadir otro nombre más a la lista: Hong Joshua, Wen Junhui y Yoon Jeonghan. Hansol Vernon Chwe y Kwon Soonyoung quedaban libres de cualquier cargo o sospecha salvo que se descubriese algo que demostrara su culpabilidad. Tenían que darse prisa y encontrar al verdadero asesino antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, tenían que hacerlo por Boo Seungkwan, una víctima más en lo que parecía ser un ajuste de cuentas, una venganza.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee Chan estaba en sus primeros años de residencia en el hospital privado más importante de la ciudad. Tenía un expediente impecable y se había graduado con honores, antes de tiempo, siendo considerado uno de los estudiantes más valorados desde hace años. Era uno de los amigos de Seungcheol, de los pocos que conservaba de antes de ser idol. Habían sido vecinos, el cantante había cuidado de él en numerosas ocasiones e incluso acabó siendo contratado como su niñero. Siendo el más pequeño de todo el grupo, era el más mimado y querido. Sin embargo, como Seokmin y Jihoon comprobaron, por primera vez en su carrera, Chan se había desviado de su camino para conseguir morfina. Ningún cirujano, ni enfermero vio que hacía con ella. Al menos esa fue la explicación de todos, aunque ponían la mano en el fuego por él, alegando que era imposible que lo cogiese por algún motivo ilegal. Incluso el mismísimo director del hospital defendió con uñas y dientes a su futura promesa.

— Buenos días, señor Lee, supongo que le han avisado de nuestra llegada —Saludó Seokmin al joven que se estaba poniendo la bata blanca—. Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas por el asesinato del señor Choi. Cualquier cosa que nos diga, será de gran ayuda en nuestra investigación.

Chan asintió antes de señalarle los asientos de la sala de descanso para residentes y apresurarse a preparar un café. Como todo el mundo le había dicho, era un joven educado, apasionado y muy entregado. Una vez todos estaban bien colocados, el chico suspiró y miró a los policías como si supiese porque estaban allí. El brillo en su mirada y la forma en la que se pasaba las manos por el pelo, eran claros indicios de que su inteligencia le había llevado a sacar conclusiones.

— Es por la morfina ¿Verdad? —Dijo casi en un susurro—. Dios, ¿Murió por una sobredosis de morfina?

La pregunta fue tan genuina que era imposible poner en duda su falta de consciencia sobre la verdadera causa. Por la tensión en su cuerpo y la culpa en la mirada, creí tener algo que ver con aquello, pero nada demostraba que hubiese sabido lo que hacía o que hubiese sido el mismo el que llevase a cabo su asesinato. « Chan es un buen chico » recordó las palabras de Soonyoung « Si hubieseis visto como le sentó la muerte de Seungcheol... » y trató de analizar los gestos del muchacho para saber si tenían razón, si no estaban ante un asesino, si podrían estar ante una víctima más en esta historia.

— Dígame por qué sacó la morfina y yo le diré la verdadera causa de la muerte.

— Minghao tuvo un accidente hace poco, pero no podía estar en reposo si quería mantener su trabajo como fotógrafo en la compañía en la que está —Bajó la mirada a la taza que había sobre la pequeña mesa, tan solitaria como parecía sentirse Chan. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, alertado por el nombre que había mencionado. ¿Y si había descubierto el vídeo que tenía Seungcheol?—. Le dolía tanto que necesitaba hacer algo por él, le receté morfina y se la di. Pidiéndole que no se pasase de los límites y que solo la usase cuando fuera necesario. Pero no puede haber sido él, es imposible. Minghao suele ser muy bruto al meterse con la gente, pero es buen hombre.

— Todos los son hasta que está en juego algo más —Murmuró Seokmin, lanzándole una mirada compasiva al pobre muchacho—. ¿Dónde estabas entre las 8 y las 8:30 el día que Seungcheol murió? Si nos lo dices, confirmaremos lo que ya sabemos, que no tienes nada que ver. Y si nos hablas de quien podría tener un motivo para matarle, nos ayudarías a conseguir que tu amigo descanse en paz.

— Estaba aquí, las cámaras de seguridad y cualquier médico del turno de emergencias puede confirmarlo. Hubo una atraco en una cafetería cerca de aquí, cuatro heridos graves. Fue una noche de locura y no salimos hasta las 9 —Se masajeó los hombros, aparentemente doloridos. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba despierto?—. Ni si quiera pude ir a su fiesta —Se lamentó, volviendo a bajar la mirada, incapaz de afrontar que ya no volvería a verlo—. Cualquiera puede tenerlo, Seungcheol tenía sus momentos. No me malinterpretéis, lo adoraba, pero tenía problemas de impulsividad y no tomaba las mejores decisiones.

— ¿Algún momento que recuerdes?¿Alguien que se hubiese pelado con él en los últimos meses? —Preguntó Jihoon, sentándose más al borde del sofá. Ahora tenían un sospechoso más, el amante de Jun, Minghao; pero quería algo más, necesitaba algo que le condujese por el camino seguro.

— Wonwoo... —Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si acabase de acordarse de algo—. Es youtuber, suele subir vídeos jugando a videojuegos y hablando de libros. En el último que subió... Hablaba de como había acabado cortando con Mingyu. Se querían mucho, pensábamos que iban a ser los próximos en casarse. Dijo que Seungcheol era el culpable y que lo odiaba.

Consiguieron que Chan les enseñase el vídeo en uno de los ordenadores que había en la sala de descanso. Por primera vez desde que comenzaron la investigación, pensó que iba por buen camino. Durante los tres minutos que duraba el vídeo, Wonwoo o como lo conocían por Youtube, Wonugames, criticaba al famoso idol y hablaba de cuanto había empeorado su vida desde que decidió inmiscuirse en su relación. Sus partes favoritas eran las que decía: « Acabará envenenado como la serpiente que es, su lengua bífida acabará pasándole factura », « Estaría mejor muerto » y « Si por mi fuese, lo mataría con sus propias manos ». El propio título era una señal que gritaba "culpable": « Seungcheol, el animal rastrero que nadie conoce ». Se sentía ligero, relajado. Estaban muy cerca de descubrir quien era el culpable. Además, estaba la promesa de que Seokmin le enseñaría a divertirse. Deseaba poder poner fin a la investigación, tomarse unas vacaciones y, quizás, con suerte, invitar a su compañero a una buena cena, lejos de los cartones para llevar en el tailandés de la esquina. « Eh, Eh, frena el carro » se dijo « Nada de eso, nada de citas, nada de arruinarle la vida ». Las alarmas resonaban en su mente, sus pensamientos no estaban yendo por buen camino.

— Muchas gracias —Cortó Jihoon, levantándose de golpe. Enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan débil y dejar que sus barreras cayesen—. Vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Adiós, Chan. Ha sido un placer y no te preocupes, si la morfina que conseguiste tuvo algo que ver con todo esto, no lo sabías. No es tu culpa —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir por la puerta.

Adoraba que fuese tan comprensivo, que su voz se suavizase cuando trataba de consolar a alguien, que se le diese tan bien ser el "bueno", que fuese capaz de bromear a pesar de su trabaja, que no se diese por vencido con nada. Una vez más, Jihoon tuvo que detenerse para dejar de pensar. Iba a volverse loco. ¿Cuándo iba a llegar las vacaciones que tanto necesitaba?¿Cuándo iban a poder acabar con todo eso para dejar de tener el cadáver de un hombre en la comisaría?¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ser un idiota y darse cuenta de que empezaba a fijarse en él o que su sonrisa había dejado de parecerle de anuncio de dentista? El viejo Lee Jihoon estaba acabado y aquel agente inocente al que no le habría dado ni la hora en otra situación, era el culpable. « Muy bien, Jihoon, al menos has resuelto un asesinato » pensó con desgana.


	8. Chapter 8

Jihoon le dejó las llaves a Seokmin, cediendo el control, permitiendo que fuese él quien los llevase rumbo a su siguiente destino. Estaba nerviosos, esperando que en cualquier momento su necesidad de control le hiciese parar el coche, bajarle y subirse al volante. ¿En qué momento había aceptado permitir que fuese su compañero quien llevase el coche, y, lo que era peor, el interrogatorio esta vez? No sabía si fue culpa del « venga, jihoon, necesitas relajarte un poco » que le dijo mientras extendía las manos esperando las llaves o la sonrisa que le dedicó, tan radiante que ensombrecía al mismísimo sol. Quizás, pudo ser un instante de locura provocada por el estrés o el resultado de la voz de Soonyoung reprochándoselo todo como un eco en sus recuerdos. El motivo era irrelevante, el resultado era lo importante y el había acabado en el asiento del copiloto, escuchando a Seokmin cantar a Ed Sheeran como si estuviese en un escenario y no conduciendo en busca de otro sospechoso al que acribillar con preguntas. Cada una de sus acciones le demostraban que uno podía relajarse, que podía disfrutar a pesar de su trabajo. El hecho de sentir, de dejarse llevar, de ser feliz, no evitaba que fuese un buen policía; porque si algo le había estado demostrando el agente, era su gran capacidad para resolver casos, mejor que la del más serio de sus compañeros.

De pronto, la radio dio paso al presentador y la música se corto, llevándose con ella la increíble voz de Seokmin: « Hoy queremos hacer honor a la memoria de Seungcheol, el cantante que revolucionó la industria y que nos ha dejado. Esperamos que descanse en paz. Para todos vosotros, para los fans, para su recuerdo, estamos escuchando: Sound of rain ». Oír la voz de la víctima fue un golpe profundo para ambos policías y la letra los llevó a mirarse durante un instante, aguantando la respiración. Hablaba sobre un amor imposible de alcanzar, un hombre que traicionaba a su amigo por amor, un hombre que dañaba a los demás para protegerse, un hombre que se culpaba por todo lo que había hecho. Era una disculpa, una forma de expresar lo que parecía sentir y aunque la mayoría podría interpretarlo como una letra más, preparada solo y por las fans, ellos sabían la historia tras ella: Seungcheol se sentía culpable por estar con Jeonghan, por traicionar a Joshua. Lo que más impresionó a los agentes Lee fue el final, un adiós silencioso, como si supiese que su último día se acercaba.

Pararon el coche frente al edificio donde vivía Wonwoo en el centro de la ciudad, pero no bajaron. Permanecieron en silencio, mirando hacia el coche que tenían frente a ellos, sin saber que decir para continuar, para subir allí y hacer su trabajo. « Demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, Seungcheol. Hiciste daño, pero aún así, todos te adoraron hasta el final. Enfadados o no, todos sufrieron tu muerte » pensó Jihoon, mirando hacia el cielo como si esperase que sus palabras le alcanzasen « Conseguiré que descanses en paz, conseguiré el nombre de quien acabó con todo ».

— ¿Vamos? —Preguntó a Seokmin, cogiéndole la mano que apretaba el freno con las suyas—. Conseguiremos acabar con esto, no permitiremos que el caso acabe en la carpeta de los olvidados.

Su compañero volvió a dedicarle una radiante sonrisa y apartó su mano para salir del coche, dejándole una profunda sensación de vacío. Carraspeó, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, tratando de apartar la idea de volver a besarle de su mente. Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta, estaba decidido a pasar el día sin dirigir su mente a cierto policía y solo hablar del caso. El viaje en ascensor fue silencioso, al igual que la búsqueda de la puerta que necesitaban o la espera para que su anfitrión los recibiese. Wonwoo no abrió, se limitó a gritarles por el otro lado de la puerta.

— No compraré nada, podéis iros, y si sois los del gas, la revisión no era hasta el miércoles.

— Jeon Wonwoo, abra la puerta, somos agentes. Estamos aquí por el asesinato de Choi Seungcheol.

El sonido de pasos acercándose anticipó lo que vendría después y nadie se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un joven de pelo oscuro, mirándolos con una profunda seriedad. Se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que entrasen y se pusiesen cómodos. Jihoon tuvo que reprimir el impulso de empezar a hablar, de pasearse por el apartamento como solía hacer. Había decidido ceder el control y lo cumpliría hasta el final. No era tan difícil ¿Verdad? Escogió el lado más limpio del sofá, reprimiendo una mueca de desagrado ante la ropa desperdigada y los miles de vasos de café sobre la mesa. La televisión mostraba la pantalla pausada de un videojuego que no reconoció, tampoco le importó. Estaba allí para conseguir un asesino, no para preocuparse por sus gustos.

— ¿Qué queréis de mi? —Su anfitrión hizo una pausa para mirarlos y bajó los hombros, soltando todo el aire que retenía, cuando se dio cuenta—. Habéis visto el vídeo ¿Verdad? —Se dejó caer en una silla, sim importarle la montaña de ropa que había sobre ella—. Nunca pensé matarlo, dios, ni si quiera me gustó estar enfadado con él durante tanto tiempo. Fue hace un mes, os juro que no lo hice, nos habíamos reconciliado, era... Dios, era un imbécil, pero le quería, era uno de mis mejores amigos ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño de esa forma?

— No le importó que fuesen amigos cuando subió el vídeo —Comentó Seokmin, como quien dice "buenos días" o pregunta sobre el tiempo, casual—. ¿Qué pasó, señor Jeon?¿Por qué tanto odio? Necesitamos respuestas y ese vídeo le coloca como sospechoso, puede hablar con nosotros con tranquilidad o venir a comisaría, pedir un abogado y pasar por todo el proceso.

— Seungcheol se llevó a Mingyu de fiesta y consiguió comerle la cabeza para que me dejase. Le hizo ver que "no soy lo que busca", que necesita a alguien que no sea un "niño dedicado a sus juegos y sus libros". Me dejó al día siguiente, según lo que me dijo al marcharse, no podía quedarse con un youtuber, no somos nada, solo unos Nini que se mueren de hambre y pierden el tiempo con sus juguetes. Estaba tan enfadado ese día que subí el vídeo, pero hace dos semanas, apareció en mi puerta y me pidió perdón. Incluso prometió que me ayudaría con Mingyu. Lo arreglamos todo y luego... murió. Incluso íbamos a ir de vacaciones, una cita doble en Jeju. Queríamos celebrar que Jeonghan rompería con Joshua y que nosotros dos habíamos vuelto juntos.

— Mingyu está saliendo con usted de nuevo y Seungcheol volvió a ser su amigo, pero ¿No sentía la necesidad de vengarse? —Preguntó Seokmin, cruzando las piernas y mirando su reloj como si aquello fuese una gran pérdida de tiempo. La facilidad de cambio en su papel, fue sorprendente. Había visto como hacía del bueno y verlo tomar las riendas fue impresionante—. ¿Dónde estaba de 8 a 8:30 el día de su muerte?

— Estaba grabando un directo, en internet está. Me pasé el día entero jugando, un maratón para mis seguidores.

— ¿Ha tenido contacto últimamente con serpientes?

— Dios, no, les tengo fobia. No puedo ni ver las imágenes... —El cuerpo de Wonwoo se tensó por completo cuando vio la foto en el móvil de Seokmin. Jihoon enarcó una ceja, preguntándole silenciosamente qué tenía allí—. Aparta eso, aparta eso... Que mierda, LES TENGO FOBIA. FO.BI.A ¿Qué es lo que no entiende de esa frase?

— Muchas gracias, ya sabemos todo lo que necesitábamos...

No llego a salir por la puerta antes de que un fuerte golpe los sobresaltase. Pasos rápidos, como si alguien estuviese corriendo, les hizo ponerse en alerta y el grito desesperado de un hombre que golpeaba la puerta de Wonwoo, consiguió que se pusiesen en movimiento. Le ordenaron a su anfitrión que permaneciese en el interior y abrieron, apuntando con las pistolas a quien hubiese llegado. Ante ellos había un joven lleno de heridas, con el rostro pálido y una mirada asustada que le rompió el corazón a Jihoon. Acababan de encontrar a Boo Seungkwan. Tomó al joven en brazos antes de que se derrumbase, temblando y apuntando hacia una puerta abierta de par en par al final del pasillo.

— A todas las unidades, hemos encontrado al desaparecido, necesitamos una ambulancia —Habló Seokmin por la radio de la policía, recibiendo la respuesta con rapidez: « Recibido, la estamos enviando ». Después cogió a Seungkwan de sus brazos y lo llevó al interior, tumbándolo en el sofá ante un Wonwoo estupefacto—. ¿Ha visto alguna vez a este hombre?

— No, yo no...

No terminó de hablar antes de que Jihoon lo arrastrase hasta la puerta y le señalara la puerta abierta. Si la información que tenían era cierta, Wonwoo debía conocer a los residentes después de tantos años.

— ¿Quién vive allí?

— Mingyu... —Susurró, su rostro volviéndose tan pálido que pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento—. No, no, él no ha podido hacer nada, no, eso no es posible, él no...

— Tranquilícese, señor Jeon. Si es inocente lo descubriremos —Le lanzó una mirada cargada de seriedad antes de sonreír con malicia—. Enhorabuena, no eres sospechoso —Luego tomó su móvil y llamó a la comisaría—. Quiero que encontréis a Kim Mingyu y lo arrestéis. Se le acusa del asesinato de Choi Seungcheol y el secuestro de Boo Seungkwan.


	9. Chapter 9

Vernon acariciaba la mano de Seungkwan sin perder de vista como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Sus ojeras se habían profundizado desde la última vez que lo vio por culpa de la preocupación y había perdido tanto peso que pensó que si le soplaba, volaría. Seokmin le había dicho que intentaba que comiese y durmiese la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba a su cuidado, pero como estuvo con la investigación la mayor parte del tiempo, fue inevitable que acabase así. Se frotó los ojos, cansado, necesitaba despejarse antes de continuar. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido en los dos últimos días?¿Cuatro?¿Seis? Estaba notando los efectos de la falta de sueño, los párpados pesados y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no mejoraría hasta que descansase. Observó a Seokmin que había acabado durmiéndose en una de las sillas con su chaqueta puesta como si fuese una manta y el rostro tan relajado que no sabía como despertarlo para volver a la oficina. Habían estado esperando pacientemente a que revisaran a Seungkwan y luego habían estado acompañando a Vernon por si se despertaba. Podrían seguir allí, pero el tiempo se les había agotado y, según la última llamada de la comisaría minutos atrás, Mingyu esperaba esposado en la sala de interrogatorios con un muy preocupado Wonwoo paseando por la sala de espera.

—Hey, Seokmin, despierta, tenemos que irnos —Zarandeó a su compañero con tanta delicadeza como pudo, susurrándole al oído para no sobresaltarla—. Muy bien, eso es, arriba —Sonrió al ver como abría los ojos y se enfrentaba a su mirada—. Han llamado, el sospechoso ha llegado —Cuando asintió, estirándose y tratando de despertarse de todo, se dirigió hacia Vernon—. Si se despierta, avísanos. Tenemos que saber que pasó. Estará bien, ya lo verás.

— G-gracias por encontrarlo —Respondió con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas—. Avisaré en cuanto lo haga.

Llegaron a la comisaría para enfrentarse a las preguntas de Wonwoo que era incapaz de contactar con un abogado, nadie quería defender a un miembro del mismo gremio. Después de que Seokmin consiguiera calmarlo lo suficiente y aliviar algunas de sus preocupaciones diciéndole que harían todo lo posible por descubrir si realmente era culpable o se trataba de una trampa, ocuparon sus lugares correspondientes en la sala de interrogatorios: el de pie, paseándose de un lado para otro, y el otro agente sentado en una silla, acercándole un vaso de agua al sospechoso. No podía asegurar que las palabras que había usado su compañero para calmarle, fuesen posibles. ¿Qué clase de persona creaba semejante lío?¿Inmiscuyendo a todos y cada uno de los miembros de un grupo de amigos?

— Buenas tardes, Mingyu. Así que viene del aeropuerto... ¿Vuelve o se va? —Preguntó Jihoon, inclinándose con las palmas de la mano apoyadas en el frío metal de la mesa.

— ¿No deberían esperar a mi abogado?

— Los dos sabemos, señor Kim, que no necesita a nadie más que si mismo ¿O no es usted el abogado más aclamado de su bufete? —Se separó, andando hacia la esquina opuesta y volviendo repetidas veces—. Díganos, ¿Volvía de un viaje o se iba para librarse de cualquier cargo?

— Como puede comprobar en el billete volvía. Tenía un trabajo en Jeju, el director de un hotel necesitaba mi ayuda con diversos procesos legales para poder terminar de abrir su nueva sucursal —Explicó con la calma de cualquier abogado, consciente de todo lo que podría usarse o no en su contra. Sin duda, los peores para interrogar, eran ellos cuando se trataba de defenderse a si mismos—. Me fui dos días antes de la muerte de Seungcheol, mírenlo en los billetes. He estado todo el tiempo con el director en Jeju, él puede confirmarlo, no hay forma de que me haya ido y vuelto para as... —Tragó saliva, un sospechoso más que era incapaz de mencionar lo que ocurrió sin quebrarse—. eso. Intenté estar aquí antes, mis amigos me necesitan, pero me fue imposible.

— ¿Si no estabas aquí, por qué nadie se dio cuenta? —Preguntó Seokmin, más por curiosidad que porque fuera un dato completamente relevante.

— Le dije a Wonwoo que me iba a Jeju, él lo sabe, si no os ha dicho nada es porque está demasiado nervioso. Casi le da un ataque cuando me ha visto aparecer esposado —Suspiró, levantando las manos para demostrar su punto—. Preferimos no decir nada porque era la coartada perfecta para que Jeonghan pudiese ir con Seungcheol sin que Joshua lo descubriese. Le di mis llaves y le dije que la casa era todo suya. No estaba, acabo de volver, ni si quiera tengo un problema con Seungcheol o conozco a ese chaval. No sé que hacía en mi casa, pero a penas la piso, prácticamente vivo con Wonwoo.

Jihoon se acarició la barbilla pensativo. No podía hacer nada, tenían que liberarlo. Era imposible que hubiese sido él, ni si quiera estaba allí. Llamó a uno de los agentes que venía por el pasillo y le pidió que comprobase la compra de vuelos a nombre de Kim Mingyu y que llamase al director general de los hoteles Jeju Spa para confirmar que realmente estuvo allí. Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta, el abogado miraba hacia la pared ausente y Seokmin rebuscaba algo en la carpeta. Una foto de Seungkwan, sonriente y vestido con un peto vaquero en medio de un picnic, se deslizó por la mesa hasta llegar frente al sospechoso.

— ¿Alguna vez ha visto a este hombre? —Negó, mirando bien la foto. Nada en su gestos demostraba que era mentira—. ¿Qué piensa de las serpientes?¿Cogería alguna?

— Ugh, no, que asco ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto? Si descubro que no están haciendo bien su trabajo, los denunciaré. Estamos hablando de la muerte de mi amigo y ni si quiera sé que hago aquí. Solo quería una ducha caliente y celebrar con Wonwoo que he ganado el caso.

— ¿Alguien más, además de Jeonghan, tiene las llaves de su apartamento?

— Minghao, es fotografo, otro...

— Lo conocemos ¿Cree que puede haber algún motivo para que haya usado su casa en un para mantener al señor Boo como rehén o que el señor Yoon haya podido hacerlo? Porque hace unas horas hemos hablado con él y nos dijo que podíamos confirmar con usted que entre las 8 y las 8:30 estaba allí. ¿No cree que es sospechoso que no viese a nadie en la casa?

— Él... —Mingyu se calló, pensando bien sus palabras. Jihoon sabía que cualquier cosa que mencionase podría perjudicar a Jeonghan y si trataba de protegerlo, todo terminaría mal para él. Se acabarían los viajes, el bufete y Wonwoo—. Jeonghan me llamó por Skype, solemos hacerlo mucho cuando estoy de viaje. Así que no puede mentir en eso, puedo confirmar que estaba allí, incluso hice capturas porque se quedaba dormido en la cama y era gracioso —Se rió, seguramente al recordar la conversación que habían tenido—. Me habló de lo genial que fue la fiesta, de lo bien que se lo pasó con Seungcheol e incluso me hizo un recorrido por la casa para que viese que estaba bien y me abrió los armarios para preguntarme si podía usarlo para traer sus cosas mientras preparábamos el divorcio. Iba a ser su abogado en el caso.

— ¿Está seguro que no vio a nadie o que no reconoció al muchacho de la foto? —Preguntó Jihoon, pero un asentimiento le hizo dudar de todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de ocultar a alguien sin que se escuchase ni un solo sonido?—. ¿Cree que hay alguna posibilidad de que el señor Xu haya podido traerlo después?

— No lo sé, supongo, pero él no haría daño ni a una mosca. Es buen chico, un poco cabrón, pero buena gente.

Seokmin se levantó de la mesa y tras disculparse, arrastró a Jihoon fuera. Estuvieron discutiendo durante largos minutos, llegando a la misma conclusión: algo iba mal. Cuando el policía encargado de recoger la información sobre la coartada confirmó lo que ya sabían, todo se volvía incluso más confuso. Las cámaras de seguridad del edificio en el que Wonwoo y Mingyu vivían captaron a Jeonghan entrando a las ocho menos algo, los registros de Mingyu lo sitúan en Jeju y lo que era aún más inquietante, se confirmaba que ambos habían estado hablando. Si el señor Yoon quería dejar a su propio marido para estar con Seungcheol, lo que indicaba que decía la verdad sobre su amor, y además tenía coartada, lo dejaba libre de cualquier sospecha o culpa salvo que se demostrase lo contrario. Eso dejaba como sospechosos a Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui y Hong Joshua. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo no tenía sentido en todo esto.

— Seokmin, llama a Minghao, dile que necesitamos verle en el hospital para hacerle unas preguntas —Le pidió antes de regresar a la sala de espera y hablar con Mingyu—. Puede irse a casa, pero no salga de la ciudad, tres de tus amigos podrían necesitar tus servicios de abogado.

Minutos después de que el sospechoso se marchase, Jihoon permaneció allí, sentado en la silla y con mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Estaba dándole vueltas a todas las pistas que tenía, a todo lo que había ido descubriendo hasta ahora y en lo que había podido perderse. Fue en ese momento, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo y susurraba sobre el caso, que tuvo una revelación. Nada cuadraba, nada tenía un resultado claro y algo le decía que sus sospechosos no eran realmente culpables. Había algo aún más profundo detrás de todo esto y pronto sabría que era. Sonriendo, feliz por haber conseguido encauzar sus pensamientos en la verdadera dirección correcta, salió de la sala de interrogatorios y buscó a Seokmin por toda la comisaría hasta encontrarlo hablando animadamente con el forense en la sala de las fotocopiadoras. Sin importarle que alguien estuviese mirando, tiró de la camisa del agente y lo besó con tanta dulzura como le fue posible, celebrando que todo iba a ir bien, disfrutando por un instante de un mundo en el que solo eran ellos dos, sin un asesino suelto, sin una víctima de secuestre, sin un caos de pistas.

— Eso ha sido... wow ¿Podemos repetirlo? —Preguntó un aturdido Seokmin, pasándose los dedos por sus labios y provocando que Jihoon sonriese ante tanta inocencia.

— Más tarde —Le dijo, antes de tomarle de la muñeca y llevarlo a través de toda la comisaría hacia la salida, ante las miradas atónitas sus compañeros—. Tenemos un sospechoso al que interrogar y a un pobre hombre convaleciente. También quiero hablar con su médico.

— Aquí vuelve el agente Lee, adicto al trabajo y un gran policía. Resolveremos el caso porque estás aquí —Sonrió antes de apartarse y dirigirse al ascensor.

— Sigue diciendo lo bien que hago mi trabajo y acabaré invitándote a comer —Amenazó, aunque ni si quiera se podía considerar como una—. Además, no habría llegado hasta aquí sin ti —Susurró, sintiendo como el rubor llegaba a sus mejillas y maldiciéndose por ser tan pálido que todo se notaba. Cruzó los dedos, deseando que no le hubiese escuchado y soñando con que la tierra se abriese para tragarlo en sus profundidades.

— ¿Lee Jihoon acaba de piropearme? Ha llegado el fin del mundo.

— Oh, cállate, idiota —Golpeó su hombro con suavidad y bufó, ganándose la risa de Seokmin.

Todo iba a ir bien, todo terminaría bien y quizás irían a algún lugar para celebrarlo. Tal vez, la suerte estaba de su parte y a diferencia de lo que solían decirle, tenía una oportunidad para no arruinar la sonrisa de alguien.


	10. Chapter 10

Colgó el teléfono satisfecho, había obtenido la respuesta que necesitaba y que esperaba. Contestó a Seokmin con un simple "no lo hará" y se dirigió derecho a la cafetería del hospital. Seungkwan había despertado, e incluso le habían dado el alta. Habían quedado en reunirse con él antes de hacer que Minghao apareciese por allí, quería descubrir lo que había detrás del secuestro. Dónde había estado, quien había sido el secuestrador y cómo había acabado allí si simplemente iba a ir de fiesta. Tenía bien guardados los resultados de los análisis de la serpiente de Jeonghan, el reporte de la búsqueda de pistas en casa de Mingyu y los informes médicos de Seungkwan, nadie podría acceder a ellos, igual que tampoco podrían saber nada de lo que quedaba de investigación hasta la reunión que había programado en la casa de Soonyoung. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, una simple llamada para hablar sobre el futuro y aclarar lo que podrían regalarle para la boda, había conseguido poner punto y final a su relación fallida. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que ambos tenían la culpa y que el rencor no les llevaría a nada, ahora estaban bien, podrían seguir hacia adelante. La mención de que podría haber resuelto el caso y que necesitaba reunirlos a todos en algún lugar, consiguió llamar la atención del antiguo forense. Después de todo, había cosas que no cambiaban y aunque había dejado atrás su trabajo, no podía olvidarse de su curiosidad por resolver cualquier investigación. Se ofreció a prepararlo todo, él se encargaría de reunirlos y cedería su casa para que diera la noticia. Estaba completamente eufórico, por poder aportar su granito de arena al caso Choi.

— Buenas noches, Seungkwan, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó Seokmin con su correspondiente sonrisa—. Espero que no te moleste que te hagamos unas preguntas, sé que es tarde y estarás deseando volver a casa.

— Estoy bien, supongo. No sé ¿Cómo estaría después de haber visto algo tan horrible y haber sido secuestrado? —El brillo de las lágrimas contenidas apareció en sus ojos y Jihoon suspiró, preparado para lo que acabaría llegando—. ¿Q-qué quieren saber?

— ¿Qué viste aquella noche? Eres el único que nos puede llevar hasta el asesino, Seungkwan, eres el único que puede hacer justicia —Le susurró Jihoon, sorprendiendo a Seokmin que le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía que se sentía extraño cambiar los papeles, pero con aquel chico no podían ir de malas, los dos tenían que tratarle con calma o acabaría entrando en pánico.

— Me quedé a dormir allí, Seungcheol... —Las lágrimas se desbordaron por fin y Jihoon tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de poner los ojos en blanco—. No quería que cogiese el coche. Un hombre... —Paró, mirando a su alrededor, como si buscase algo—. Parecía extranjero, yo... No lo sé, no lo vi bien, iba vestido de negro. Era muy alto, como un modelo o no, o quizás tenía el cuerpo de un bailarín... No lo sé, es todo muy confuso.

— Tranquilo, Seungkwan, no dejaremos que te pase nada, el asesino no te hará daño. Cuéntanos.

— Vi como lo llevaba al baño, forcejeaban, estaba escondido en una de las habitaciones del pasillo y pude verlo todo, no sabía como llamar a la policía, estaba tan asustado. Escuché gritos, cuando llegué, era demasiado tarde, había mucha sangre, su cuerpo entero había sido acuchillado. Recuerdo que pensé ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel? Era mi amigo, lo vi morir. Iba a correr, irme de allí para gritar por ayuda, pero unos fuertes brazos me agarraron y me taparon la boca. Me dio con algo y después... Nada. Lo último que recuerdo fue despertar en ese apartamento.

— Una última pregunta ¿Reconoces a estas personas?¿Puedes señalarlos y decirme su nombre? —Jihoon le entregó la foto que había visto en la mayoría de las viviendas de los sospechosos, aquella que los situaba como un grupo, como amigos más allá de cualquier circunstancia, incluso después del daño causado, todos seguían llorando la pérdida de uno de ellos.

— Sí, son mis amigos. Solemos quedar de vez en cuando, no llevo mucho con ellos, pero... Tienen que estar tan preocupados por mi —Ocultó su rostro en sus manos y lloró, débiles sollozos a penas imperceptibles salvo por el temblor de sus hombros— Joshua, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Mingyu, Minghao, Jun y... Soonyoung.

— Muy bien Seungkwan, lo has hecho muy bien. Puedes irte a casa, recibirás noticias nuestras muy pronto —Volvió a incorporarse y siguió caminando hacia la calle, esperando encontrarse con el último de los interrogados—. Vernon, ven —El joven lo interceptó en la puerta y preguntó lo que quería. Parecía eufórico y no era de extrañar, Seungkwan había vuelto—. ¿Tu novio ha estudiado interpretación?

— Sí, su sueño es ser cantante. Espero que ahora pueda lograrlo. Gracias a vosotros, vuelve a ser libre.

— Vuelve con él, chico. Será mejor que vuelvas con él.

Las respuestas que le diera Minghao serían decisivas para resolver de una vez por todas el caso Choi, sería la solución a todas sus dudas y podría enfrentarse a los demás sabiendo el nombre del asesino. Choi Seungcheol, a pesar de todo el daño que podría haber causado y los errores que había cometido, tendría justicia. Su muerte no quedaría sin un culpable encerrado.


	11. Chapter 11

Xu Minghao esperaba en los jardines del hospital, aprovechando para sacar fotos de las flores que habían florecido por primera vez desde que las plantaron. Seguía tal y como lo recordaba, aunque la ropa arrugada tras un encuentro repleto de diversión había sido sustituido por unos pantalones de diseño y una camisa que solo le quedaba bien a la gente como él. Se giró en cuanto notó la presencia de los agentes y los recibió con una leve sonrisa. Al parecer, Jun le había contado porque estaban llamándoles, pero no tenía problema en declarar. No era culpable y nada de lo que pudiese decir, demostraría lo contrario. Pasearon por el jardín en silencio, buscando algún lugar agradable en el que sentarse.

— Voy a contarles cualquier cosa que necesiten —Declaró, sentándose en el respaldo del banco y colgándose la cámara en el cuello—. Quiero demostrar que no he hecho nada y quiero ver entre rejas a su asesino. Seungcheol era impulsivo y se enfadaba con facilidad. ¿Creen que tengo motivos para matarlo? —Preguntó, directo al grano, sabiendo lo que pensaba sobre el vídeo del chantaje—. Nunca iba a salir a la luz ¿Y saben por qué? Porque me estaba haciendo un favor. Quería ver hasta donde podía llegar Jun por su trabajo, estoy cansado de salir de su edificio a hurtadillas, de verme con él cuando no podíamos ser descubiertos —Jihoon escuchó atentamente cada palabra, sintiéndose triste al saber que su víctima no era más que un pobre enamorado con un sentido del humor que causaba problemas pero que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos—. Le pedí que le dijese que tenía un vídeo que ni si quiera existía, estaba deseando meterse con Jun y yo quería ver si daba el paso. Al final, no sirvió de nada, sigo siendo su secreto y sigue metiendo a otros en la cama. Solo le importa su fama y salvarse de los escándalos —Su mirada mostraba una clara resignación, como si asumiese que nunca conseguiría ir más allá.

Seokmin carraspeó para llamar la atención del agente Lee y con gestos le pidió que le explicase lo que sabían de Jun. No importaba lo fuerte que moviese la cabeza para negarse, su compañero insistía.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Sí, no es nada. Escuche atentamente —Comenzó Jihoon, sentándose en el respaldo a su lado y apoyando una mano en su hombro—. Debería confesarle esto a Jun, sus motivos para perseguir a Seungcheol por el vídeo no eran los que crees. Estaba tratando de proteger tú carrera, no quería ver como fracasaba su sueño —Se retiró un poco, incómodo por tantos sentimientos expuestos y tanta intimidad—. Ahora, necesitamos que conteste algunas preguntas ¿Dónde estaba el día de la muerte del señor Choi entre las 8 y las 8:30 de la mañana?

— En una sesión de fotos. Una familia quería un álbum para tener de recuerdos y los cité a las menos cuarto. Estuve todo el día de una sesión a otra.

— ¿Llevaba morfina en la fiesta?¿Compartió su morfina con alguien más?

— No y no, fui a esa fiesta a emborracharme, no a suicidarme. Si hubiese llevado la morfina y le hubiese añadido alcohol... No hubiese salido bien. De todas formas, ya no me dolía, así que a penas me quedaba y lo que tenía estaba en casa de Mingyu, suelo quedarme allí cuando salgo muy tarde de un trabajo y el día antes de la fiesta fui allí.

— ¿Ha tenido acceso a la casa de Mingyu desde el día de la fiesta hasta hoy?

— No, la fiesta en casa de Seungcheol fue muy buena, no recuerdo que hice, pero desde entonces no encuentro la llave.

— ¿Sabe algo que pueda interesarnos, que pueda ayudarnos?

— Lo cierto es que... —Tragó saliva, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los agentes. Permaneció así durante unos segundos y ellos le dieron su espacio. Estaba siendo muy cooperador, no pensaban agobiarlo más—. No sé si servirá de algo, pero tienen que ver esto. Seungcheol me pidió que le acompañase a un sitio y me pidió que grabase todo lo que ocurriese. Me pareció extraño, pero no pensé que pudiese tener relación con su muerte. Iba a llevarlo a la policía cuando me llamó Chan llorando, quería saber si había sido yo. El pobre lo estaba pasando mal. Después me llamaron para concertar esta cita y pensé que era mejor traerlo aquí.

Jihoon y Seokmin vieron el video en silencio, con el cuerpo tenso y sus hombros rozándose como si el simple contacto les sirviese de apoyo. Minghao se ofreció a mandárselo, quería que hicieran justicia, que encerrasen al culpable y ayudaría con cualquier cosa que pudiera. Todo lo que había estado sospechando, se confirmó, no necesitaba seguir investigando, no necesitaba seguir mirando nada más. Habló con Seokmin, le explicó todo lo que había descubierto y llegaron a la misma conclusión. Ya no había marcha atrás, el asesino iba a pagar por todo. Esa noche, Jihoon le pidió a su compañero que cenase con él, lo llevó a uno de sus bares favoritos y disfrutaron de un paseo, bromeado, riendo, entrelazando sus manos como si se tratase de un accidente y robándose besos cada vez que podía. Esa noche, Jihoon se fue a su casa sintiéndose poderoso, como si con una sola palabra pudiese detener el mundo, como si nada le impidiese conseguir ese pedacito de sol que tanto necesitaba para que la tormenta en su interior se disipase. Esa noche, estaba decidido a poner fin al caso Choi, guardarlo en una carpeta con un gran letrero que gritase "resuelto" y sentirse orgulloso cada vez que lo veían.


	12. Chapter 12

Jihoon miró la puerta que tendría que atravesar para ponerle fin a todo. No podía dejar de pensar en que era extraño, ¿Quién le iba a decir que después de tanto tiempo acabaría visitando a Soonyoung, no una, sino dos veces y usando su casa para cerrar un caso? Llevaba todo lo que necesitaba en su maletín, incluido el vídeo que le había entregado Minghao la noche anterior. Saber las respuestas le había sumido en una especie de letargo, se sentía libre, sin el peso de un misterio sin resolver sobre sus hombros. Suspiró, moviendo sus hombros para relajarlos y se atrevió a mirar a su compañero que le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. El ligero apretón en el brazo y el "tú puedes" susurrado en su oído, le dieron los ánimos suficientes para cruzar la puerta. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a los acusados del caso Choi y amigos de la víctima.

— Buenos días a todos —Saludó, poniendo fin a cualquier charla que hubiesen tenido antes. Les miró, uno a uno, sin mostrar ninguna emoción que pudiera descubrir lo que pretendía. Minghao se apoyaba en una de las paredes, con su preciada cámara atada al cuello como si fuese una parte más de él. Mingyu se sentaba al lado de Wonwoo en el gran sofá, cogiéndose de la mano y sabiendo que dijesen lo que dijesen en esa sala, ellos estarían libres de todo. Jun había ocupado una silla y, de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas furtivas al fotógrafo. Dino estaba sobre el regazo de Hoshi, como si el hecho de que hubiese asientos de sobra no le importase. Joshua abrazaba a Jeoghan cerca de la televisión, consolándole, susurrándole palabras calmantes que Jihoon no llegó a oír—. Hemos venido para informaros de que hemos encontrado al asesino de Choi Seungcheol —Informó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos con un gesto despreocupado.

— ¿Lo han conseguido? —Preguntó Chan por encima de los cuchicheos, demasiado nerviosos, preocupado por que alguno de sus amigos fuese culpable—. ¿Quién es?

— Boo Seungkwan —Anunció, ganándose la atención de nuevos. El silencio tenso que había habido en primer momento, dio paso a uno más tranquilo y que parecía decir: "Gracias, gracias por no haber permitido que fuese uno de nosotros"—. Fingió su propio secuestro, intentó inculpar a muchos de vosotros robando la llave del piso de Mingyu, quitándole a Minghao el bote de morfina que allí guardaba. Se coló en la fiesta, fingió ser parte de vuestro grupo e incluso se hizo amigo de Seungcheol que lo invitó a pasar la noche para que no se fuese solo. Entre las 8 y las 8:30, sabiendo que la morfina habría hecho efecto y aprovechando que Seungcheol se duchaba, consiguió que una serpiente de coral le mordiese en distintos sitios —Al ver que Mingyu iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo, le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio. Sabía lo que iba a preguntar—. Murió sin sentirlo, no hubo dolor. Después de eso consiguió que su propio novio se entregase jugando la baza de que "el secuestrador" podría hacerle daño —Empezó a caminar, yendo desde un punto de la alfombra hasta otro sin perder de vista a nadie—. Acuchilló a Seungcheol para esconder la verdadera causa. Fue perfecto, pero tuvo un fallo. No fue capaz de mantener su coartada, ninguno de vosotros lo conocía, cometió el error de hablar sobre el asesinato y además, cuando le enseñé una foto vuestra, se equivocó al darme los nombres. Ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, los agentes se están ocupando de su arresto.

Sonrió al oír el suspiro que esperaba. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación y Seokmin se colocó a su lado, añadiendo más presión a lo que tenían que decir. No había nada como dos policías para acabar con los nervios de un sospechoso.

— Pero hay algo más. El señor Boo es un hombre manipulable y se deja influenciar con facilidad. No tiene la capacidad para idear un asesinato y tampoco tiene un motivo suficiente. Alguien tuvo que idearlo todo, alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que todos hacíais y como inculparos —Abrió el maletín y sacó de allí los análisis que habían conseguido de las serpientes, los informes médicos de Seungkwan y la tablet con el vídeo—. Aquí tenemos la primera prueba. El joven Boo presentaba heridas recientes, las suficientes como para no matarlo, pero que hiciesen creer que había sido secuestrado. Alguien más se las hizo y lo dejó en el piso de Mingyu, sin saber que él estaba de viaje y sería imposible que lo culpasen —Vio como todos abrían los ojos menos uno, permaneció con el rostro mirando el suelo y el cuerpo en tensión. « Bingo » pensó, sintiéndose absolutamente satisfecho—. La segunda prueba son los análisis de las serpientes de Soonyoung. Una coincide con el ADN que encontraron en el cuerpo y eso solo nos lleva a cinco personas en esta habitación que pudieron tener accesos a ellas: Jun, Minghao, Jeonghan y Joshua —Fue señalándolos uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo—. Pero Jun y Minghao quedan descartados porque la serpiente que se usó para asesinarle, era la que está en casa de Joshua y Jeonghan. Lo que nos lleva a la tercera prueba, un vídeo bastante interesante del que solo conocían su existencia Minghao y la víctima.

Conectó la tablet.a la televisión y pulsó el botón de reproducir. Dos hombres aparecían en primer plano, discutiendo acaloradamente. « ¿Qué tiene él que no tengo yo, Seungcheol? » preguntaba el que a penas captaba la cámara, pero su voz era fácil de identificar « ¿Por qué, Jeonghan?¿Por qué él y no yo? Te lo he dado todo, te he dado mi carrera, he dedicado mi vida a ti ». La víctima negó con la cabeza, alejándose de los brazos que trataban de tocarle: « No es por ti, Joshua. Eres mi amigo, nada más. Jeonghan es el amor de mi vida, siempre lo ha sido. Nadie puede elegir de quien se enamora ». El primero en reaccionar fue Jeonghan, moviéndose lo más lejos que pudo y observando aterrorizando a su marido que seguía inmóvil, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su costado. « Recuerda esto, Seungcheol, si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie más lo hará » fue lo último que escucharon en el vídeo. La tensión creció en la habitación, todas las miradas dirigidas hacia Joshua.

— ¿Qué le prometiste a Seungkwan para que hiciese lo que querías?¿Fama?¿Dinero?¿Un futuro en la industria? —Le preguntó Seokmin con desprecio—. Fue fácil ¿No es así? Él quería ser cantante y tu podías hacerlo, solo necesitabas que te hiciese un favor.

— Y-yo no... —Trató de hablar Joshua, la sonrisa que tan poco le gustó cuando se conocieron pro primera vez desapareció de su rostro. Intentó acercarse a Jeonghan, quien se apartó horrorizado mientras decía una y otra vez: « ¿Por qué?¿Por qué? ».

— El señor Hong consiguió tener su coartada a la perfección porque el no tuvo que salir de casa para asesinarlo. Déjeme adivinar, Seungkwan se acercó a su casa y le dio la serpiente para que se encargase de todo. Jeonghan no estaba en casa, lo sabías y no notaría que faltaba. Lo programaste todo, la fiesta que Seungcheol no quería celebrar, la búsqueda de un asesino, la forma de inculpar a tus amigos, las horas en las que se moverían. Pero te falló algo. No tuviste en cuenta que existía este video, que buscaríamos el ADN en la serpiente, que tu cómplice no sería lo suficientemente bueno y que Mingyu no estaba en la ciudad —Fue diciendo Jihoon, explicando lo que había intuido y descubierto conforme avanzaban—. ¿Qué se siente al saber que has asesinado al hombre al que profesabas amor eterno?¿Qué se siente al saber que le has arruinado la vida a un chico que solo quería ser cantante?¿Qué se siente al saber que has perdido la confianza de todo el mundo?

— TENÍA QUE HACERLO —Gritó Joshua, estallando. Las lágrimas se deslizaban imparables por su mejillas y sus nudillos habían perdido todo el color ante la presión que ejercían sus puños cerrados—. LLEVABA AÑOS CON ÉL. AÑOS. ¿Y QUÉ HIZO ÉL? ACOSTARSE CON MI MARIDO. MI MARIDO. SI NO QUERÍA ESTAR CONMIGO, NO ESTARÍA CON NADIE MÁS. SOLO QUERÍA QUE ME AMASE ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA?

Jihoon había sabido todo, era de esas pocas personas capaces de ver la verdad en los más mínimos detalles. Sabía que el manager perdería los estribos y lo confesaría todo, también sabía que los refuerzos que había pedido no tardarían en llegar. Sabía que Jeonghan se derrumbaría al descubrir que había sido utilizado, que durante años había vivido en un matrimonio que solo quería provocar a Seungcheol. Sabía que Chan se aferraría a Soonyoung mientras comprendía que el hombre al que admiraba había muerto por culpa de uno de sus amigos. Sabía que Mingyu no podría más y se derribaría en los brazos de Wonwoo que le mantendrían seguro, protegido. Sabía que Jun buscaría con urgencia a Minghao para saber que estaba bien, que nada de esto le estaba haciendo tanto daño como para romperlo. Sabía que con la muerte de Seungcheol no se había destruido una vida, sino que habían caído once personas que ni si quiera eran conscientes de que todo terminaría así. Jihoon había preparado cada minuto, cada movimiento, cada detalle, cada palabra, pero lo que nunca llegó a imaginar, ni si quiera años después, fue como pasó por alto la mano de Joshua bajo su chaqueta, el brillo de la pistola que le apuntaba o la forma en la que Seokmin gritó mientras corría en su dirección. No sintió el disparo, ninguna bala impacto contra él, porque su compañero se había colocado de barrera. A penas escuchó como entraban para aplacar a Joshua y llevárselo arrestado o como Chan gritaba que se apartase para poder examinarle. Hasta que no sintió el peso de Seokmin sobre él y la sangre manchando su uniforme, no consiguió reaccionar.

— Seok...min

— Shh... Tranquilo, está bien, estás bien, todo irá bien —Murmuró con los labios temblorosos y una mueca de dolor en su rostro—. La próxima vez, recuérdame... que lleve...chaleco —Cerró los ojos y Jihoon sintió que le rompían en pequeños pedazos que nunca lograrían recomponerse.

— Seokmin, no, no me dejes. Aguanta, eres fuerte. Vendrá la ambulancia. Está bien. Tenemos una cena pendiente. Seokmin, por favor, abre los ojos, abre los ojos.

Años después, seguiría sin poder describir la desesperación que sintió en aquel momento o en los minutos siguientes cuando vio como Chan y los paramédicos se marchaban con Seokmin en la ambulancia. Se sentía entumecido, como si solo fuese una pesadilla de la que no podía salir. Nunca supo como llegó al hospital, ni quien lo acompañó durante todo el tiempo. Solo supo que si él moría, estaría perdido, porque el sol no saldría con cada sonrisa, porque no habría más bromas en los peores momentos, porque no sabría que hacer para levantarse cada día.


	13. Chapter 13

Un año después...

Jihoon depositó el ramo sobre el frío mármol, retirando las flores marchitas que ya descansaban en la tumba. Mirando el nombre en la lápida, pensó en como había cambiado su vida desde que había aceptado el caso Choi. El hombre frío y malhumorado que solo se preocupaba por el trabajo había desaparecido y todo gracias a una única persona cuyo destino final debería haber sido diferente. Hace un año no pensó que acabaría visitando el cementerio para llevar flores al hombre que le ayudó a avanzar, a ser un mejor agente. Después de que Joshua y Seungkwan fueran condenados, Jeonghan se llevó a Vernon a recorrer el mundo. Ninguno de los dos se conoció hasta el juicio, pero necesitaban escapar de todo lo que había pasado con tanta fuerza, que no les importó. Vendieron sus casas, hicieron las mochilas y se marcharon a su primer destino con la promesa de que algún día conseguirían ser felices, sin depender de nadie. Soonyoung tuvo la boda que tanto deseaba, aunque para sorpresa de todos, no fue con quien pensaron. El antiguo forense dejó a su prometido antes de firmar el papel que los consideraría matrimonio y se marchó de allí para subirse al coche de Chan, dejando a todos los invitados con la boca abierta. Se casaron en Tailandia y estuvieron durante un mes disfrutando de su luna de miel, sin preocupaciones, sin trabajo. Fue inesperado para todos, nadie había sido capaz de descubrir que los dos llevaban dos meses saliendo juntos, ocultando cualquier prueba que los relacionase. Mingyu empezó a ayudar como abogado en algunos de sus casos ganándose un mayor nombre en el mundo de la justicia, mientras que Wonwoo tuvo éxito con su primer libro y se convirtió en escritor. Ambos superaron los momentos difíciles de su ruptura y acabaron adoptando a una niña que necesitaba una familia que le ayudase con sus problemas médicos. Jun sorprendió a todos saliendo del armario ante toda la prensa y declarando que estaba saliendo con un gran fotógrafo. Ninguno perdió su trabajo e incluso consiguieron tanto apoyo que acabaron modelando en algunas revistas de apoyo para la comunidad. ¿Quién les iba a decir que Jun sería uno de los primeros defensores de sus derechos y que acabaría yendo a todas las manifestaciones? Ahora modelo y fotógrafo habían abierto una exposición bajo su propia casa, disfrutando de su vida como nunca antes lo habían podido hacer. Todos habían encontrado su lugar, incluso él.

— Me siento orgulloso de ti —Dijo una voz a su espalda antes de que unos brazos le rodeasen la cintura y una barbilla se apoyase en su hombro—. Sin ti, este caso habría estado perdido. Hiciste justicia para Seungcheol.

— No fui el único que lo logró, fuiste un gran apoyo —Respondió mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa—. Gracias por todo, Seokmin, no sé que hubiese hecho si...

— Ni lo pienses —Murmuró su compañero y le dio la vuelta para acariciarle las mejillas con su mano—. Estoy bien y estoy contigo, eso es lo que importa.

Se dieron un beso lento y dulce, sin prisas. Tenían toda una vida por delante juntos, no necesitaban apresurarse. Seokmin le había abierto los ojos y demostrado que se podía ser feliz aunque le dedicases tiempo a tu trabajo. Estuvieron juntos desde que despertó en el hospital y Jihoon no le dejó cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable y creía que no volvería a andar. Ahora, un año después, no solo había superado todo, sino que volvía a vestirse con el uniforme para empezar a trabajar a su lado. Vendieron sus apartamentos y compraron uno mejor, mucho más cerca de la comisaría. Jihoon volvía cada día después de trabajar, cenaban juntos y disfrutaban de las sábanas revueltas, las luces apagadas y las velas que Seokmin solía encender en alguna que otra ocasión. Aquel día pensó que perdería la luz más importante de su vida, pero ahí estaba, sonriendo para él como tanto le gustaba.

— Te quiero, Jihoon, no lo olvides.

— Y yo a ti, Seokmin.

Antes de alejarse de la tumba, Jihoon dijo para si mismo, deseando que lo escuchase allá donde estuviese: « Seungcheol, gracias por todo ». Cogidos de la mano regresaron al coche, rumbo a otro caso sin resolver que necesitaba de los agentes Lee, los mejores en toda la comisaría de Busan. Un ciclo se cerraba para comenzar otro, un misterio más que cerrar y que estaban esperando. Juntos eran invencibles, juntos resolverían cualquier cosa que pusiesen ante ellos.


	14. Extra

Kwon Soonyoung se había prometido que no enloquecería, que se mantendría entero y evitaría cualquier problema que perjudicase el día más importante de su vida. Por eso permanecía inmóvil, sentado en aquel sofá, esperando a que los invitados llegasen y el fuese llamado para que la boda comenzase. Por eso miraba por la ventana y trataba de concentrarse en los pensamientos positivos, en lo mucho que quería esta unión, en lo mucho que había trabajado para llegar hasta allí, en lo mucho que aquel hombre había hecho por él. Por eso se convencía a sí mismo de que estaba tomando la idea correcta, de que era el hombre perfecto para él y de que tendría una gran vida a su lado. Por eso trató de no pensar en sus palabras dulces, en las noches que habían pasado juntos cuando nadie miraba, en sus besos robados y en sus lágrimas de despedida.

 

_« No lo hagas, Soonyoung, no te cases con él »_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar sus súplicas, su petición triste para que no diera por finalizado lo que tenían juntos. Tenía que hacerlo, debía casarse con él, porque era lo correcto, era lo que se esperaba de él. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, no podía hacerle más daño, no podía abandonarle el día más importante, el día en el que su relación se formalizaría por completo. Era un buen hombre y no podía seguir dañándolo de esa forma, no podía seguir cometiendo el mismo error que tanto le avergonzaba pero del que no podía arrepentirse porque estar con él se sentía correcto, se sentía como estar en casa. Se levantó, notando como los nervios provocaban que su cuerpo temblase y su corazón se encogiese, dificultándole respirar. Caminó de un lado para otro, sintiendo de pronto como las paredes se acercaban y la habitación empequeñecía, convirtiéndola en una cárcel de la que necesitaba salir. Necesitaba aire, tenía que salir de allí. Sus palabras se volvían contra él como un arma cargada, lista para disparar y acabar con su vida. Por un instante, quiso ser Seungcheol, ser aquel cadáver en el baño y librarse de la decisión más difícil que había tenido que tomar.

 

_« Te amo, Soonyoung, y sé que tú también lo haces, no te hagas esto, no nos hagas esto »_

Recordó sus caricias, sus sonrisas, las manos suaves que se aferraban a las suyas en un apartamento que fue testigo de sus mentiras, de su engaño. Recordó las promesas de una vida juntos, de un futuro muy diferente al que estaba a punto de aceptar, de vivir un sueño a su lado que iba a terminar volviéndose una pesadilla por su propia decisión. Lo amaba, tanto que dolía, pero no podía dejarlo todo, no podía herir al hombre que le dio una nueva oportunidad, que le devolvió la vida que sentía perdida, no podía defraudarle. Lo amaba tanto que tenía miedo, que iba a terminar casándose en una boda que no sentía como propia, que iba a formalizar una relación que hacia tiempo que había dejado de satisfacerle. Lo amaba tanto que no tardaría en entregarle el corazón y entonces, sería vulnerable, dejando que alguien más volviese a destruirlo y sabía que esta vez no podría recuperarse.

 

_« Estaré esperando por ti, te sacaré de allí si quieres huir y dejarlo todo para venir conmigo »_

El día de su boda debería ser el más feliz de sus vida, pero no podía evitar sentirse atrapado como un animal salvaje enjaulado. Días atrás se sentía el hombre más valiente del mundo, capaz de subirse a la cima y gritar que era el rey; ahora, no era más que un pobre cobarde llevando un anillo que le quedaba demasiado grande, que no se merecía. Tantos meses de sábanas revueltas que no eran las suyas, de desayunos compartidos entre risas, de una culpa que no sentía porque estaba siendo feliz a pesar de que era a costa de otras personas. ¿Debía dejarlo todo?¿Debía huir de allí?¿Debía seguir un amor que podría destruirle?

 

_« Ven conmigo, mi amor, y te demostraré que es la felicidad »_

Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron saltar, atrapado como un ladrón intentando escapar. Su voz sonó débil, irreconocible, cuando hizo pasar a quien esperase en el otro lado. La sonrisa que Jihoon le dedicó, aquella que siempre había deseado ver y por la que acabó perdiéndose. Era paradójico que el hombre que le volvió una sombra de lo que había sido, estuviese allí, el día de su boda con alguien al que había dejado de amar y en el que se planteaba marcharse con alguien más, con alguien que le había regalado el mundo, que le había hecho sentirse especial. Las rencillas y el dolor que sentía al pensar en él, había desaparecido y solo quedaba un arrepentimiento profundo por las cosas que se dijeron, por los insultos, por las palabras dañinas que se dedicaron.

 

— Estás increíble —Murmuró, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas ocupadas—. ¿Qué se siente al estar ahí, a punto de dar el sí quiero? 

 

— Miedo — « De estar dejando atrás lo más importante de mi vida ». Confesó a medias, dejándose caer en el sofá y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo—. Estoy aterrado, hasta me sudan las manos. No sé si puedo hacer esto. Es patético —Allí estaba, dejando que su corazón hablase delante de aquel que le había roto, suplicando que le recogiese, que le dijese algo que aliviase la sensación de ansiedad que todo esto le producía.

 

—El miedo no es malo, te hace humano —Se sentó a su lado, tomando una de sus manos como años atrás, cuando nada estaba perdido y lo tenían todo ganado, había hecho cuando necesitaba consuelo—. Respira hondo, piensa con quién querrías pasar el último día de tu vida, con quién querrías disfrutar del último día antes del final y entonces, sabrás que haces lo correcto, que puedes hacer esto. No importa el miedo, porque lo demás merecerá la pena.

 

Lo observó, como si mirase a un extraño. El hombre que le había demostrado durante años que no tenía sentimiento, que solo podía amar su trabajo y que destruía todo aquello que tocaba, estaba ante él como alguien distinto, mucho más maduro y cambiando sus palabras cortantes por consejos que podrían salvarle de cometer una locura. Porque si lo pensaba, si imaginaba que mañana ya no existiría, no quería estar con el hombre que le esperaba en el altar, quería estar con aquel que le había prometido las estrellas, que le había aceptado a pesar de no estar con él al cien por cien, que le había concedido todo el tiempo del mundo hasta el punto de sacrificarse y ser el amante, cuando debería serlo todo. 

 

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico? —Bromeó, sintiéndose más seguro, sintiendo que el peso que había recaído sobre sus hombros comenzaba a desaparecer.

 

— Desde que tengo a la persona adecuada a mi lado. Salir con alguien sacado de Mr. Wonderful acaba contagiándote la palabrería de agenda —Le guiñó un ojo, tan cómodo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, como si no se hubiesen dañado mutuamente hasta el punto de tener que recoger cada pedazo de su corazón.

 

— ¿Cómo está? Hace tiempo que quería preguntártelo, pero no sabía como. 

 

— Bien, tiene más días buenos que malos y eso es un gran progreso. He tenido que conseguir un permiso para poder traerlo a la boda, no quería perdérselo. 

 

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, él pensando en la decisión que iba a tomar y Jihoon soñando despierto con el hombre que le esperaba en una de las sillas de aquel salón en el que se oficiaría la boda. Si iba a empezar una vida nueva, necesitaba conciliarse con su pasado y por ello, se armó de valor para decir aquello que quería contarle desde que volvieron a verse.

 

— Jihoon siento haber sido tan duro contigo, ninguno era bueno para el otro y te eché la a ti la culpa. No fue justo.

 

— Está todo olvidado, fui un desastre y era mucho más fácil culparme, créeme, yo también lo hice. Ahora, sal ahí, afronta el presente y consigue el futuro que te mereces.

 

— Dile a Seokmin que deje de darte frases sacadas de la galleta de la fortuna —Fingió un escalofrío, pero riendo por fin, tan ligero que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 

Aquel día, antes de dar el sí quiero, antes de firmar aquel papel, corrió. Delante de una sala repleta de gente que lloraba, que reía, que le animaba, hizo caso a Jihoon y se marchó con el hombre que amaba. No le importó las miradas de asombro, los gritos de quien iba a ser su marido, ni los vitoreos de animo que algunos le dedicaron. Corrió, sonriendo al ver que Chan le esperaba en su coche, tal y como le había prometido, confiando en que su amor sería más fuerte que su cobardía, confiando en que haría lo correcto. No se arrepintió, porque sabía que el hogar estaba con él y que si el mundo terminase mañana, no había nadie más con quien quisiese llegar al final.


End file.
